Padres antes de lo Esperado - Shoto Todoroki x Mina Ashido
by Dark Genio
Summary: ¿Que se sentirá ser padre o madre? Shoto y Mina lo descubrirán apenas en su primer año en la UA
1. Invitación

Las chicas estaban almorzando en el comedor, estaban hablando sobre si salían después de clases o se iban directo a los dormitorios

\- ¿Mina, Hagakure vendrán con nosotras? – Pregunto Jirou

\- Creo que sí, tengo que ir a terminar la tarea así que las alcanzo luego – Dijo la invisible

\- Ya veo ¿Mina? – Pregunto Momo, pero la chica de cuernos no respondía - ¿Mina?

Mina estaba en otro mundo, estaba viendo hacia una mesa donde se encontraba comiendo un joven de pelo bicolor con sus amigos

\- ¡Mina! – Momo empezó a sacudirla

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo la rosada un poco mareada

\- ¿Vendrás sí o no?

\- Cl-Claro – Dijo la rosada antes de volver a su mundo

\- Muy bien – Dijo la pelinegra

Mientras que con los chicos…

Estaban hablando solo estupideces

\- ¿Los peces podrán ver el aire? – Pregunto Kaminari mientras tomaba gaseosa

\- Buena pregunta – Dijo Sero mientras se ponía la mano en la barbilla

\- Modo Pensativo On – Dijo Kirishima haciendo lo mismo que Sero

\- ¿Qué mierda está mal con ustedes 3? – Pregunto Bakugou

Los 3 idiotas se pusieron a discutir esa teoría, mientras que Midoriya e Iida estaban hablando de temas más normales, Todoroki por su parte solo quería comer en silencio. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que una chica pelirroja se les acerco junto a un chico de cabello plateado y una chica de cabello de planta

\- ¡BRO! – Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se saludaron con los puños y se dieron un abrazo de hermandad

\- Hola Clase A – Dijo la pelirroja

\- Hola Kendo – Dijeron casi todos los presentes

\- Venia a invitarlos a una fiesta – Dijo Kendo

\- ¿Fiesta? – Pregunto Iida confundido - ¿De qué?

\- Sé que ha habido un poco de tensión entre ustedes y nosotros

\- ¿Un poco? – Dijo Bakugou levantándose de la silla

\- No empieces Blasty – Dijo Kirishima antes de sujetar a su amigo – Continúa

\- Como les decía, planeamos hacer una fiesta para tratar de unir a las 2 clases ¿Les gustaría venir?

\- Desde luego – Dijeron casi todos los presentes

\- ¡Genial! – Grito la pelirroja para luego darles unos papeles – A quí esta la información, los veo el sábado – Fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con la chica de pelo de planta, Tetsutetsu se quedo hablando con su amigo

\- Una fiesta ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – Dijo Iida golpeándose la frente

\- Que mal delegado de clase – Dijo Kaminari bromeando

Kendo y Shiozaki se dirigieron a la mesa en donde se encontraban las chicas

\- Hola chicas ¿Les gustaría venir a una fiesta el sábado? – Dijo la pelirroja

\- ¡Claro! – Dijeron casi todas las chicas

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo dándoles los mismos papeles – Nos vemos el sábado – Dijo y se retiro con su amiga

\- ¿Por qué no les dijiste lo mismo que a los chicos? – Pregunto Shiozaki

\- Apenas los conocemos, y con la actitud de algunos lo más seguro es que no hubieran ido – Explico la pelirroja – Además, algunos de los más guapos de la escuela estaban en esa mesa y es necesario que vayan

Con las chicas…

\- Una fiesta ¿Los chicos irán? – Pregunto Uraraka

\- Parece que si – Dijo Jirou que estaba viendo la mesa de los chicos – O al menos casi todos

\- No importa si van o no, nosotras si iremos y la pasaremos bien – Dijo Momo sonriendo

Mina estaba aun sin saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, no dejaba de ver al bicolor, reacciono cuando noto que sus amigas empezaban a levantarse de las sillas

\- ¿Emocionada por la fiesta Mina? – Pregunto Hagakure con alegría

\- ¿Cuál fiesta? – Pregunto Mina confundida

De vuelta en los dormitorios, los chicos estaban en el primer piso jugando video juegos y las chicas acababan de volver debido a que salieron a ver una película después de clases

\- ¿En serio están jugando todavía a esta hora? – Dijo Momo señalando su reloj que mostraba las 11:02 p.m.

\- ¿En serio vuelven a esta hora? – Dijo Midoriya

\- Touche – Dijo la de pelo negro - ¿Van a ir a la fiesta de Kendo el sábado?

Casi todos los presentes dijeron que si, excepto Todoroki y Bakugou

\- ¿Ustedes no van? – Pregunto Tsuyu a los 2 chicos

\- No lo sé rana idiota – Dijo el de quirk explosivo

\- No seas grosero Bakugou, solo te hizo una pregunta – Dijo Iida enojado

\- ¿Vas a ir Todoroki? – Pregunto Mina con pena

\- No lo creo – Dijo el bicolor levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina

Mina bajo la mirada, tenía la esperanza de que él fuera

Las chicas se quedaron un rato hablando con los chicos, no se dieron cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, eran casi las 2 a.m.

Mina se dirigió al ascensor para poder dirigirse a su habitación a dormir, segundos después otra persona entro

\- Hola Ashido –Dijo la otra persona que estaba bostezando

\- Hola Todoroki – Dijo la rosada con mucha vergüenza

Ambos estaban en total silencio, cosa que a Mina no le gustaba, así que decidió romper el hielo con él

\- ¿Por qué no iras a la fiesta? – Dijo la rosada con pena

\- No sé, no creo que vaya a divertirme – Dijo Shoto en un tono cansado

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Claro que te divertirás! – Dijo Mina tomándolo de los hombros

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, cuando lo noto, lo soltó y volteo a ver a otro lado totalmente sonrojada

\- Perdón por eso

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a la fiesta?

\- ¿Eh? – Volteo a verlo sonrojada – Tal vez

\- Muy bien, iré

\- ¿En serio? – Dijo ella con los ojos iluminados

\- Claro, podría ser divertido si tú también vas

\- Claro que iré – Dijo la rosada, segundos pasaron y se abrió el ascensor en el piso de Mina – Buenas Noches Todoroki – Dijo con una sonrisa

\- Buenas noches – Dijo él moviendo la mano en señal de despedida

Mina iba con la felicidad hasta las nubes, él chico que le gustaba iría a la misma fiesta que ella


	2. Oportunidad

Era el día de la fiesta…

Mina estaba tratando de decidir que ropa elegir, quería verse de lo más atractiva para llamar la atención del bicolor, pero tampoco quería verse como una cualquiera de las calles, tras varios minutos de ver diversas opciones, al fin se decidió…

Se puso una camiseta corta de color blanco con rayas de colores la cual dejaba al descubierto su estomago junto a una chaqueta de color negro, un jeans ajustado de color azul que estaba rasgado en algunas partes de las rodillas y los muslos, junto a unos zapatos negros brillantes, decidió ponerse un collar negro alrededor de su cuello que tenia la figura de una estrella.

Lo último pero no menos importante, escogió su mejor perfume y se roció una gran cantidad alrededor de su cuerpo, con todo esto hecho, se quedo mirándose frente a un espejo que tenía en su habitación…

\- Estoy lista – Decía mientras se miraba a si misma de pies a cabeza – Espero gustarle

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, y la voz de su amiga invisible llamándola le confirmo quien estaba del otro lado

\- ¿Lista? – Pregunto la rosada con una gran sonrisa en su cara

\- Claro que si – Dijo la invisible – Estas muy linda, ¿Buscas impresionar a alguien?

\- Tal vez – Dijo Mina desviando la mirada - ¿Y las demás chicas?

\- Están abajo esperándonos

Las 2 chicas bajaron al primer piso para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigas, todas se veían demasiado atractivas, pero Mina era la que más resaltaba, una vez reunidas se dirigieron al lugar donde seria la fiesta

Era una casa de una de las estudiantes de la clase B, era de por lo menos 3 pisos, las chicas entraron y fueron recibidas por Kendo, la cual les dijo que disfrutaran de todo lo que había

Había música, comida y una gran pista de baile sin mencionar que había estudiantes de todas las clases en la fiesta, pero…

\- ¿Dónde estarán los chicos? – Preguntaba Jirou mirando a diversos lugares

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en que vengan ellos? – Pregunto Momo a su amiga

\- Por nada, por nada – Decía nerviosamente la chica audífono

No era la única que tenia curiosidad sobre donde estaban sus compañeros, decidieron disfrutar de la fiesta, Mina y Hagakure estaban bailando en la pista, Tsuyu y Uraraka estaban disfrutando de la comida, Momo y Jirou estaban conversando con algunas chicas

Estaban todos divirtiéndose hasta que un grito se escucho afuera

\- ¡QUITATE PEDAZO DE MIERDA! – Grito alguien

Casi todos los presentes sabían que se trataba de Bakugou, y si él venía también Kirishima, y si ellos venían también alguien más que es la persona a la que Bakugou le grito, así que se podía decir que casi todos los chicos habían llegado

Como es costumbre el rubio musulmán pateo la puerta principal, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verlos

\- ¿Qué mierda me ven? – Pregunto el rubio

\- Tranquilo Blasty – Decía Kirishima sujetando a su amigo – Vamos por comida

Luego de la "entrada" de los chicos, todo volvió a la normalidad…

Mina todavía se encontraba bailando, pero estaba tratando de localizar al bicolor, fue de los últimos en entrar, cuando lo vio…

Estaba vistiendo una chaqueta de negra con una camisa del mismo color y un pantalón azul oscuro, sin mencionar que su cabello estaba acomodado un poco diferente de lo usual, en opinión de Mina se veía demasiado guapo, y por lo visto no era la única, ya que noto que varias de las otras clases se le quedaban viendo y susurraban cosas de él

Shoto por su parte solo se apoyo contra una pared mientras hablaba con Midoriya e Iida, Mina quería tener una oportunidad para hablar con él, pero necesitaba que estuviera completamente solo

Tras unos minutos una de las chicas de la clase B, Komori, se dirigió directamente hacia él

\- Hola Todoroki – Dijo la chica de pelo café

\- Hola – Dijo este fríamente

\- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? – Pregunto ella con las manos atrás de su espalda y con una voz muy nerviosa

\- No sé bailar – Dijo Shoto rápidamente

\- Vamos, será divertido – Dijo ella sonriendo

\- Anímate Todoroki – Le dijeron Iida y Midoriya al mismo tiempo

\- Esta bien, vamos – Dijo él sintiéndose derrotado

La chica se lo llevo a la pista y empezaron a "bailar", Shoto no mentía, nunca había aprendido a bailar, pero la música que estaba en ese momento era para moverse rápidamente, así que solo trataba de hacer lo mismo que la chica hongo

Mina en ese momento estaba totalmente celosa, si hubiera pensado mejor ella estaría bailando con él, esa pudo haber sido su oportunidad de acercarse a Shoto, pero no la aprovecho

Shoto mientras "bailaba" con Komori, logro notar que a unos metros de él estaba la rosada con una cara triste y enojada a la vez, Mina se dio cuenta que Shoto la vio en ese estado y se fue por una de las puertas

\- Fue divertido, pero tengo que irme – Decía Shoto a Komori en señal de disculpa

\- No te preocupes, fue divertido bailar con el más guapo del curso de héroes – Dijo la más baja yéndose junto a sus amigas

Después de que ella se fuera, Shoto se fue detrás de Mina, ella era la razón principal por la que él estaba aquí

Estuvo buscándola unos minutos, pero el lugar era muy grande

\- ¿Dónde estás? – Dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba a la rosada

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Dijo una voz detrás de él

\- A ti – Dijo él volteando a ver a la persona

Era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan cerca y solos

\- ¿Por qué me estas buscando a mi? – Preguntaba Mina confundida y alegre de escuchar que ella era la razón de la búsqueda del bicolor

\- Ashido, yo vine a esta fiesta solo porque tú querías que viniera

La rosada se estaba empezando a sonrojar tras escuchar esas palabras

\- Asumí que querías que estuviera contigo hoy – Dijo él mientras se rascaba la cabeza

\- Eso quiero – Dijo ella cada vez más sonrojada

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Eh?

\- De todos las personas ¿Por qué yo? – Preguntaba Shoto confundido

Mina se quedo mirándolo unos segundos, ¿De verdad no entendía la razón?

\- ¿En serio no entiendes? – Decía ella mirando hacia abajo

\- ¿A qué te refie…?

No pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento fue besado por la chica con cuernos, ambos estaban sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar, tras unos segundos se separaron

\- Tú me gustas Todoroki – Decía ella aun sin verlo a los ojos – Lo siento

Mina trato de irse en ese momento, pero la mano del bicolor la detuvo y la volvió a acercar a él

\- ¿Por qué te disculpas? – Preguntaba Shoto aun confundido

\- Porque sé que tú y yo nunca podríamos tener nada y…

Ahora fue Shoto quien la beso, la rosada estaba en shock, no supo cómo reaccionar así que simplemente cerró los ojos y rodeo al bicolor con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

\- De verdad me besaste – Dijo ella feliz y totalmente sonrojada aun rodeándole el cuello

\- Algún día, podríamos ser algo más que amigos Ashido – Dijo él mientras sonreía

\- ¿Puede ese día ser hoy? – Preguntaba ella emocionada

Shoto entendió a lo que la rosada quería llegar, así que la volvió a besar

Pasaron varios minutos y ninguno se despegaba del otro, mientras ella no lo soltaba del cuello, él la sujetaba de sus caderas

Solo eran ellos 2 hasta que…

\- Estoy seguro que por aquí hay uno

\- Cállate idiota, pueden escucharnos

Eran 2 de los compañeros de Shoto y Mina, pasaron cerca de ellos pero por suerte no los vieron

\- ¿Esos eran...? – Decía Mina en voz baja

\- Kaminari y Jirou, si, eran ellos – Decía él también en voz baja

\- Casi nos descubren – Decía Mina sonrojada

\- Estuvo cerca

Mina pudo entender que era lo que iban a hacer sus 2 amigos, y se le ocurrió aprovechar esta oportunidad

\- ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado? – Dijo Mina dulcemente

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente?

\- Sígueme

Mina tomo la mano de Shoto y empezaron a caminar, buscaron una puerta que los dejara salir a la calle, cuando encontraron una la abrieron y salieron

Empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a su destino, los dormitorios

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntaba Shoto algo confundido

\- No hay nadie

Era verdad, todos sus compañeros estaban en la fiesta, así que los dormitorios estarían completamente solos

\- Vamos – Dijo Mina aún sujetándolo de la mano

En el ascensor se dieron uno que otro beso, hasta que llegaron al piso que quería Mina

La rosada abrió la puerta de su habitación y entro junto al bicolor

Una vez entraron, cerro con candado la puerta

Ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que iba a suceder


	3. La noche que cambio nuestras vidas

**Advertencia Contenido Lemon**

Pocos segundos pasaron desde que Mina cerró la puerta para volver a besar a Shoto

Estuvieron varios minutos besándose mientras estaban de pie, hasta que Mina empujo a Shoto a la cama, este la vio sorprendido

-Es solo para que estemos más cómodos Todoroki - Dijo Mina mientras subía encima de Todoroki y se sentaba en su regazo, estando cara a cara

\- Me parece bien – Dijo el bicolor volviendo a besar a Mina

Ambos estaban disfrutando mucho los labios del otro, Mina puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shoto y le acariciaba su cabello mientras que él puso sus manos alrededor de su espalda

Mientras ambos seguían besándose y esos besos iban aumentando de nivel, Mina se separo un momento y empezó a quitarle la chaqueta que él estaba usando y arrojándola al suelo para luego ella quitarse la que estaba usando y poniéndosela a Shoto de bufanda y acercando su rostro para luego volver a besarlo

Shoto no se quedaba atrás, puso sus manos por debajo de la blusa que usaba Mina y empezó a acariciarle la espalda, cosa que le gustaba a la rosada

Shoto se separo de los labios de Mina y empezó a besarle el cuello, a lo cual Mina reacciono dando pequeños gemidos, ella bajo sus manos hasta la camisa de Shoto y se la iba quitando lentamente, hasta que se la quito del todo

Ella estaba fascinada con poder verlo sin camisa, casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de verlo de esta manera, pero al tenerlo tan cerca podía ver y sentir cada uno de sus músculos bien tonificados sin mencionar que estaba fascinada con el abdomen que tenia, Mina no podía apartar sus manos de su cuerpo

Todoroki aun seguía con sus manos debajo de la blusa de la rosada, a lo cual Mina rio dejando confundido al bicolor

\- Todoroki, puedes bajar más tus manos si es lo que quieres – Dijo la rosada totalmente sonrojada

Shoto entendió que eso era lo que ella quería, bajo sus manos hasta ponerlas en sus caderas las cuales Mina no dejaba de mover aun estando encima de él

Cada beso que se daban era más apasionado, pero en cierto punto Shoto se separo de Mina volteando a ver hacia otro lado con toda la cara roja, Mina no entendió hasta que unos segundos después sintió algo entre sus piernas

Logro ver que Shoto tenía una erección, Mina estaba nerviosa y excitada a la vez, ya que esta podría ser su primera vez

\- ¿Estas excitado Todoroki? – Dijo la rosada con un tono nervioso y mirando al bicolor sonrojado

Shoto no respondía, solo seguía mirando hacia otro lado

\- No estés avergonzado – Dijo Mina en un tono dulce pero igual nervioso – Es natural, yo también lo estoy

Mina hizo que Shoto quedara totalmente acostado mientras ella se quitaba la blusa quedando solo en brasier, lo cual solo duro unos segundos hasta que también se lo quitara dejando sus senos al descubierto

\- Sé que no son muy grandes, pero espero…

No pudo terminar porque Shoto volvió a besarla

\- Eres hermosa Mina – Dijo él besándola nuevamente

Shoto también era novato en esto, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, estuvo observando los senos de Mina para luego sujetarlos mientras empezaba a lamerlos con cuidado. Noto que Mina estaba gimiendo ante tal acción, así que supuso que le estaba gustando y continúo haciéndolo

\- Eres bueno Todoroki – Dijo Mina con la voz totalmente agitada

Fue cuando decidió morder con suavidad uno de sus pezones a lo cual Mina gimió más fuerte, siguió haciéndolo cada vez más apasionadamente a lo cual Mina solo gemía de placer, Mina no podía contenerlo más, quería tener la boca de Shoto entre sus piernas

\- Cambiemos de posición – Dijo ella rápidamente

Él se levanto de la cama mientras ella lo sujetaba del cuello y enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para que luego ella quedara abajo mientras él le daba un beso y seguía lamiendo sus senos, ella le sujeto la cara para que él entendiera lo que ella quería con ese cambio, ella se desabrocho el botón de su pantalón y poco a poco se lo empezaba a quitar, mientras Shoto la ayudaba hasta que quedara en ropa interior, la cual fue retirada unos segundos después dejando a Mina totalmente desnuda, ella se cubría la cara ante la vergüenza pero para Shoto ella simplemente se veía hermosa en cualquier manera imaginable

Shoto supuso que tenía que hacer lo mismo que con sus senos y empezó a lamerla, mientras Mina solo gemía de placer, cada vez Shoto lo hacía más rápido Mina le sujetaba el cabello y gemía más fuerte, pero ella ya no aguantaba, estaba a punto de venirse; y lo hizo. Fue cuando ella volvió a ver a Shoto que tenía toda la cara mojada

\- ¿Lo hice bien? – Pregunto Shoto con la cara mezclada entre su propio sudor y los jugos de Mina

\- Increíble – Dijo Mina tratando de recuperar el aliento – Ahora es mi turno

Mina sujeto su cabeza de nuevo y le indico que se levantara, él lo hizo y Mina noto que su erección no había desaparecido, todo lo contrario, había aumentado. Ella se puso de rodillas y le desabrocho el pantalón para luego bajárselo poco a poco dejándolo en bóxer. Shoto entendía lo que ella iba a hacer

\- Ashido, si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo

\- Quiero hacerlo Todo - Dijo ella mirándolo con una sonrisa

Ella le sujeto el bóxer y se lo termino bajando dejando al descubierto su miembro erecto

"Qué grande es" Pensaba la rosada mirando de reojo por el tamaño que tenia, lo sujeto y empezó a frotarlo de arriba abajo, ella miraba la cara de Shoto y notaba que este lo estaba disfrutando, ella lo empezó a frotar con más rapidez

\- ¿Se siente bien? – Pregunto Mina

\- Se siente genial – Dijo el bicolor sonrojado

\- Entonces te sentirás mucho mejor con esto

Mina lo introdujo en su boca y empezó a lamerlo, a lo cual Shoto dio un gemido de placer. No supo qué hacer así que simplemente dejo que Mina se hiciera cargo. Pasaron unos segundos y Shoto decidió sujetarle la cabeza mientras seguía ella seguía lamiéndolo. El sentía que se podía venir pronto y Mina lo noto así que decidió detenerse para seguir con la verdadera acción

Ella se acostó en la cama con las piernas abiertas para que luego él se introdujera dentro de ella

\- Espera ¿Tienes protección? – Pregunto la rosada acostada antes de que hicieran cualquier otra cosa

Shoto recordó donde lo tenía, saco su billetera del pantalón y de esta saco el anticonceptivo

\- ¿Siempre llevas uno en la billetera? – Pregunto Mina confundida

\- La verdad…

**FLASHBACK - UNAS HORAS ANTES**

Los chicos estaban casi listos para irse a la fiesta de Kendo

\- Esperen, olvide mi chaqueta – Dijo Iida yéndose a su habitación

\- Antes de que Iida vuelva, tomen – Dijo Sero sacando una bolsa y dándole del contenido a casi todos los chicos

\- ¿Condones? – Pregunto Kirishima

\- Mejor prevenir que lamentar – Dijo Sero

\- ¿Por qué a Iida no le darás? – Pregunto Midoriya

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Nos daría un discurso de mierda que nadie quiere escuchar de porque no debemos tener sexo antes de los 18 – Dijo Bakugou

\- Como sea – Dijo Todoroki guardando el condón en su billetera

\- ¿A mí tampoco me darás 1? - Pregunto Mineta

Todos voltearon a verlo con cara de "¿En serio?" y se rieron, luego llego Iida y se fueron

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

\- No es importante ahora – Dijo el bicolor con una gota en la cabeza mientras abría el anticonceptivo

Shoto intento ponérselo pero no tenía idea de cómo, Mina intento ayudarlo pero tampoco sabía cómo, tras unos segundos lograron hacer que entrara

Mina volvió a acostarse y Shoto lentamente lo introdujo a lo cual ella grito

\- ¿Te estoy lastimando? – Pregunto él preocupado

\- Tranquilo, como es mi primera vez me dolerá un poco pero no te asustes – Dijo ella mientras le daba un beso en los labios – No te detengas

Shoto empezó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente, los gemidos que Mina hacia eran como música para sus oídos, empezó a moverse más rápido a lo que Mina gemía más. Volvió a acercar su cara a la de ella para volver a besarla, ambos sentían como sus lenguas podían danzar juntas hasta que se separaron

Cambiaron de posición y en esta Mina estaba encima de él, ella empezó a brincar de arriba abajo mientras sus caderas se movían de una manera muy seductora. Shoto le sujetaba las caderas hasta que Mina le agarro las manos y las puso en sus senos los cuales Shoto empezó a apretar

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra parar ahora Todoroki! – Gritaba Mina

El bicolor volvió a levantarla pero para volver a cambiar de posición, Mina volvió otra vez abajo pero con la diferencia de que esta vez no estaban separados como antes, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podían ser solo 1, Shoto estaba a punto de venirse mientras besaba a Mina y esta le cruzo las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Ambos estaban llegando al clímax del momento.

Fue cuando Shoto finalmente se detuvo y se separo de Mina, ambos se habían venido en esta última posición, Mina tenía la cabeza dando vueltas al igual que Shoto

Ambos habían perdido la virginidad esa noche

\- Eso fue increíble Todoroki – Decía Mina acostada – Ya veo porque eres el mejor de la clase

\- Tú también estuviste increíble Ashido

Tras descansar unos minutos Shoto se levanto y se empezó a poner la ropa

\- Todoroki

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- ¿Quieres dormir esta noche conmigo? – Pregunto la chica con cuernos

\- ¿Segura?

\- Totalmente – Dijo Mina sonriendo

\- Esta bien, no veo por qué no, acabamos de pasarla increíble

Tras decir eso, Mina se puso la ropa interior y la blusa que estaba usando, mientras que Shoto solo se puso el bóxer y el pantalón

Ambos se acostaron en la cama, Mina agarro la cobija y los cubrió a ambos para después acostarse en el pecho del bicolor, lograba escuchar su corazón el cual seguía latiendo demasiado rápido. Ella no quería que Shoto se fuera, tal vez nunca más podría tener un momento como este y quería poder estar tan cerca del bicolor como fuera posible

\- Buenas noches – Dijo Mina dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y acostándose en su pecho

\- Buenas noches – Dijo Shoto dándole un beso en la cabeza para luego poder abrazarla

Tras unos minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos

Lo que no sabían es que esa noche cambiaria sus vidas para siempre


	4. Vamos a ser Padres

**3 Semanas Después de esa Noche**

Las chicas estaban en la hora del almuerzo, estaban haciendo fila para elegir que comerían

\- Deme uno de esos por favor – Decía Mina señalando un pan salado, a lo cual la persona se lo dio – Gracias

\- ¿No vas a comer nada más Mina? – Preguntaba Hagakure al lado de ella

\- No, ¿Por qué?

\- Solo preguntaba, es que casi no desayunaste en la mañana

El desayuno de la mañana había sido una selección variada entre sándwiches mixtos y frutas al azar, cada estudiante había tomado por lo menos 4 sándwiches cada uno y 2 frutas, pero Mina solo agarro la mitad de uno y una naranja, y ahora en almuerzo solo tenía un pan salado y un poco de arroz, no tenía nada dulce como en sus almuerzos anteriores

Las chicas se sentaron y empezaron a comer, todas notaron que el almuerzo de Mina era muy ligero y que era muy diferente a lo que ella usualmente come

\- Mina, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Momo preocupada por su amiga

\- Si, ¿Por qué?

\- Tu almuerzo, hoy también es diferente, y es muy poco

\- No tengo mucha hambre - Dijo la rosada

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué has hecho con Mina? – Pregunto Uraraka en tono de broma

Estuvieron bromeando casi todo el almuerzo, cuando sonó el timbre, Tsuyu guardo un pedazo de chocolate para dárselo a su amiga, la verdad ella estaba preocupada, Mina no era así. Una vez en el salón de clases, todos se sentaron y la clase empezó

\- Mina – Susurraba Tsuyu – Toma – Susurraba pasándole el pedazo de chocolate

\- Gracias

La rosada se lo comió sin que nadie la viera, pero después de tragarlo

\- Ashido, ¿A dónde…?

Mina salió corriendo del salón, se fue al baño

Tsuyu volteo a ver a las demás chicas y les enseño el paquete del chocolate

\- Voy a ver que le paso a Ashido, no hagan nada estúpido mientras no estoy – Dijo Aizawa saliendo del salón

Y como era de esperarse, ninguno obedeció, las chicas se reunieron rápidamente

\- Tsuyu, ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto Jirou

\- No sé, solo le di el chocolate y se fue corriendo

\- Algo le pasa - Dijo Momo

\- Pero, ¿Qué será?

Mientras que con Mina, cuando salió del baño, Aizawa la llevo con Recovery Girl para asegurarse de que estaba bien

\- ¿Me puedes decir que paso? – Pregunto la anciana sentada en su silla

\- Solo fui a vomitar, es todo

\- Ya veo, ¿Solo hoy te paso?

\- No, esta semana también he vomitado mucho – Dijo Mina

La anciana estaba escribiendo todo en un papel, tenía una idea de lo que le pasaba a Mina, pero tenía que estar segura

\- Jovencita, ¿Algo te provoco que quisieras vomitar?

\- Creo que fue un chocolate que una amiga me dio

\- ¿Te gustan los dulces?

\- Normalmente sí, pero últimamente casi no los cómo, no sé, me dan asco, pero no quería ser grosera y no aceptarlo

\- Ya veo

La idea de lo que tenía se hacía más clara

\- Una última pregunta, y quiero que seas completamente honesta

\- Diré la verdad

\- ¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente?

Mina se sonrojo ante esa pregunta, simplemente asintió tímidamente con la cabeza

\- Eso lo dice todo

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – Pregunto Mina confundida

\- Jovencita, usted está mostrando los síntomas normales de un embarazo

Mina abrió los ojos como platos y se vio el vientre

\- ¿Significa que voy a ser…?

\- Madre, felicidades – Dijo la anciana sonriendo, pero noto que Mina estaba en shock - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- No lo sé

\- Jovencita, yo solo soy una enfermera de una escuela, si quieres una opinión más profesional puedes ir al hospital o puedes hacerte una prueba casera de embarazo, esas nunca fallan, pero estoy muy segura de que está embarazada

\- ¿Dónde se consiguen esas pruebas?

Recovery estuvo explicándole donde comprarlas y como usarlas, a lo cual Mina le agradeció y volvió al salón, Aizawa estuvo esperando afuera para poder hablar con Recovery

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

\- Simplemente se sintió mareada, es todo

\- Ya veo, gracias por tu ayuda

Recovery no podía decirle a Aizawa lo mismo que a Mina, no para proteger a la rosada, sino porque podía ser que ella se equivocara, y si era así habría iniciado lo que sería el rumor de que una estudiante estaba embarazada

Al terminar las clases, Mina se fue directo a la farmacia más cercana sin que nadie la viera para comprar 3 pruebas de embarazo y las guardo en su mochila

Al volver a los dormitorios, lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme, se dirigió al baño del primer piso con las pruebas escondidas detrás de ella, una vez dentro hizo lo que decían las instrucciones

Las chicas notaron que Mina llevaba casi 15 minutos en el baño y no salía

\- Mina, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntaba Hagakure

\- Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro – Dijo Uraraka

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se vio a Mina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que todos los presentes notaron

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, Mina salió corriendo al ascensor y este se cerro

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Ashido? – Pregunto Kaminari

\- ¿Está bien? – Pregunto Iida

\- No lo sabemos – Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Mina por su parte había vuelto a su habitación, se tumbo en la cama, y miraba las pruebas con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, las 3 pruebas dieron positivo

Estaba embarazada

Sus emociones estaban mezcladas, sentía: felicidad, miedo, emoción, asombro y mucho más

El sonido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, cuando la abrió, vio a todas sus amigas con mirada preocupada

\- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Jirou

\- ¿Por qué lloras? – Pregunto Hagakure

\- ¿Estas enferma? – Pregunto Momo

Mina solo dio una sonrisa y las hizo entrar a todas a su habitación, ellas se quedaron de pie mirando a su amiga de cuernos mientras que ella solo agarraba una de las pruebas y se la daba a Momo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Tsuyu

Momo abrió los ojos y una "O" se formo en su boca, luego volteo a ver a Mina

\- ¿Estas…?

\- Si

Momo al escuchar eso abrazo a su amiga, lo cual dejo a sus amigas más confundidas

\- Todavía estamos aquí, Momo ¿Qué está pasando?

Momo le paso la prueba a las chicas para que la vieran, Uraraka y Hagakure no sabían que estaban viendo, pero Jirou y Tsuyu si, y automáticamente abrazaron a Mina también

\- Aun no entiendo que sucede aquí - Dijo Hagakure confundida

\- Chicas, Mina est…

\- Estoy embarazada

Al escuchar eso, hicieron lo mismo que todas, la abrazaron pero con más fuerza

-¡Voy a ser tía! – Gritaba Hagakure con emoción

\- ¿Es niño o niña? – Preguntaba Tsuyu

\- ¿Cuántos meses tienes? – Pregunto Jirou

\- ¿Cómo se llamara? – Pregunto Uraraka

\- ¿Quién es el padre? – Pregunto Momo

\- Una a la vez – Decía la rosada con una gota de sudor

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ES EL PADRE?! – Preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo

El padre, Mina solo ha tenido relaciones con una persona en toda su vida y era Shoto Todoroki

\- Creo que se sorprenderán, mejor siéntense

Todas se sentaron en la cama

\- El padre es… es…

Todas la miraban fijamente

\- To… To… To…

\- ¿Tokoyami? – Preguntaron todas

\- No, es Tod… Tod…

\- ¡¿TODOROKI?! – Gritaron todas

Mina solo asintió apenada

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Pregunto Jirou aun en shock

\- Durante la fiesta de Kendo, decidimos venir aquí y paso

Todas estaban en shock todavía

\- ¿Él lo sabe? – Dijo la ranita rompiendo el silencio

\- Todavía no

\- Ve a decirle – Dijeron todas

\- ¿Seguras? – Dijo Mina en tono triste

\- Tiene derecho a saber que es su bebé - Dijo Momo apoyándola

\- Ella tiene razón

\- Muy bien, ¿Dónde está?

Todas salieron a buscarlo, iban en formación como un escuadrón con Mina en el centro, encontraron al bicolor sentado en la mesa mientras Bakugou le gritaba

\- Todoroki, ¿Podemos hablar? – Dijo Mina muy nerviosa

\- Claro, siéntate

\- Preferiría que fuera en privado, es algo muy importante

Todoroki la miraba confundido, pero acepto ir con ella, las chicas los escoltaron hasta el ascensor, mientras todos los chicos veían todo muy confundidos

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunto Midoriya confundido

\- ¿Les decimos? – Preguntaron Tsuyu y Hagakure

Con Shoto y Mina…

Se habían ido a la habitación del bicolor

\- ¿De qué querías hablarme?

\- Todoroki, ¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos?

El bicolor solo volteo la cara totalmente avergonzado

\- Nunca la olvidaría

\- No sé cómo decirte esto

\- ¿Qué?

Las palabras no le salían, pero tuvo una idea

Sujeto la mano del bicolor y la coloco en su vientre, tras unos segundos Todoroki entendió a que se refería

\- ¿Estas…?

\- Si, es tuyo – Dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa

\- ¿Mío? – Preguntaba aun en shock

\- Eres el único con el que he estado

Shoto aun estaba en shock, no movía ni un musculo

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No lo sé, creo que necesito aclarar mi mente

\- ¿Quieres estar solo?

\- Por ahora si

\- Lo entiendo – Dijo Mina en tono triste saliendo de la habitación

Parece que la noticia lo dejo impactado, Mina había roto a Shoto

"Voy a tener un bebé" Era lo único que estaba en la mente de Shoto, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y lentamente se deslizaba hasta sentarse

Al día siguiente…

Mina se había despertado y todas las chicas la ayudaron para todo, querían mucho a la rosada y sabían que ella las necesitaba

\- ¿Es verdad Ashido? – Preguntaba Iida que estaba con los chicos

\- Si

\- Felicidades – Dijeron casi todos

\- ¿Quién es el padre?

\- Es el único que no está en este momento en el salón – Dijo Momo

Todos los chicos voltearon a ver todo el salón y notaban que Todoroki era el único que no estaba, su reacción fue la misma que la de las chicas

\- Sabes que hay que decirle al profesor – Decía Iida en tono de regaño

\- Lo sé, Todoroki y yo le diremos

\- Hablando de él, ¿Dónde está? – Decía Momo

Todas las chicas notaron eso, era muy extraño que Todoroki no llegara a clases, siempre era de los primeros en llegar al salón supusieron que llegaría luego, pero durante todo el día, Todoroki no se presento a clases

Al terminar las clases, las chicas fueron rápidamente a los dormitorios, más precisamente al cuarto del bicolor

Estuvieron tocando la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, decidieron abrir la puerta, cuando entraron…

No había nadie, no estaba en su habitación ni había ido a clases, ¿Dónde estaba?

Todas bajaron al primer piso, donde estaban los chicos perdiendo el tiempo

\- Oigan idiotas – Dijo Jirou

\- ¿Alguno sabe dónde está Todoroki? – Dijo Momo

Todos movieron la cabeza en señal de negación

\- ¿Él ya sabe lo de Ashido? – Pregunto Sero

\- Si

\- Esto no me gusta – Dijo Iida

\- ¿Dónde estará? – Pregunto Mina triste

\- Comprando cigarros – Dijo Kaminari

Mina al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas ¿Los había abandonado?, no pudo soportarlo y se fue a su habitación

Mientras que todos miraban a Kaminari

\- ¿Muy pronto? – Decía el de quirk eléctrico asustado al ver como todas las chicas se acercaban a él con mirada asesina – Sí, muy pronto

Mina estaba en su habitación llorando, parece que Shoto huyo

Tras unas horas una persona toco la puerta de Mina, ella abrió y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que tenía una bolsa en las manos

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Mina sorprendida

\- ¿Puedo entrar?

\- Claro

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en el borde de la cama

\- Quiero decirte que…

\- Creo que con lo de hoy, diste el mensaje

\- ¿Qué?

\- No quieres a este bebé Todoroki – Decía Mina acariciando su vientre – Pero yo sí, así que…

\- Yo también lo quiero

Mina lo volteo a ver sorprendida

\- Ya sé que no estuve en todo el día, pero es porque estuve por toda la ciudad consiguiendo esto – Dijo el bicolor dándole la bolsa

Mina saco el contenido, y abrió los ojos al ver que era un pijama de color blanco para un bebé recién nacido y también unos pequeños zapatos del mismo color

\- ¿De verdad lo quieres? – Pregunto Mina con unas lágrimas en los ojos

\- Claro que sí, quiero ser el padre que nunca tuve para este niño o niña

Mina lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

\- Vamos a ser padres – Dijo Mina sin soltarlo

\- Lo sé, no puedo creerlo aun – Dijo Shoto devolviéndole el abrazo


	5. Clases Extra

\- ¿Ustedes entienden la situación en la que están? - Decía Aizawa en un tono muy serio

Shoto y Mina estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Aizawa, el cual ya se había enterado del embarazo de Mina

\- Y bien, ¿Tienen algo que decir?

Ninguno respondía

\- ¿En serio no dirán nada? - Aizawa se estaba enojando más - Esto no puede mantenerse en secreto para nadie, ni para el personal de la escuela, los estudiantes ni los medios de comunicación, así que digan algo ya

\- Profesor, nosotros planeamos tener y cuidar a este bebé - Dijo el bicolor sosteniendo la mano de Mina - No vamos a abandonarlo ni nada como eso

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, tal vez lo sepan o no, pero ya se le informo al director y llamamos a sus padres para que ustedes mismos les digan

Shoto trago saliva en ese momento, no seria fácil

\- Y antes de que lo olvide, ¿Tienen alguna idea de como criar o cuidar bebes?

Ambos voltearon a verse en señal de negación

\- Tienen suerte - Dijo Aizawa levantándose y dándole unas hojas a cada uno - A partir de hoy, ustedes 2, después de clases se quedaran para recibir clases de paternidad y maternidad - Fue lo último que dijo antes de que ambos estudiantes se retiraran

Ambos leían el papel mientras caminaban al salón

Lo que ninguno noto, fueron las miradas que atraían, el rumor de ellos ya se había esparcido

Cerca de ellos estaban las chicas de la clase B, sentadas en una mesa

\- ¿Ella y Todoroki van a tener un bebé? - Susurraba una de las chicas de la clase B

\- Si, no puedo creerlo - Dijo una pelirroja

\- Él me rechazo en tu fiesta por ella, esa pude ser yo - Decía una chica de pelo café en tono enojado

\- Komori, si mal no recuerdo tú te fuiste con alguien más ¿O no? - Dijo una rubia

\- Si, pero con Midoriya no es lo mismo que con Todoroki - Decía Komori enojada - Hasta su baile torpe era muy lindo

\- Oigan ¿De que hablan? - Decía Tetsutetsu llegando a la mesa

\- Komori quería que Todoroki la embarazara - Dijo una chica de pelo de planta riendo

\- ¡Eso no fue lo que dije!

Con Shoto y Mina, ellos apenas iban entrando a la clase

\- Todoroki no huyo, gane la apuesta - Dijo Kirishima cerca de su amigo

\- Vete a la Mierda - Decía Bakugou sacando su billetera

Las clases ocurrieron con normalidad, hasta que llego la salida

\- Ashido ¿Vamos? - Pregunto Todoroki extendiéndole la mano

\- Claro que si - Dijo Mina tomándola y saliendo del salón

Todos vieron lo sucedido mientras estaban muy confundidos

Estuvieron caminando hasta llegar al salón de clases, los cuales tenían como profesores a...

\- ¿Midnight? - Dijo la rosada

\- ¿Profesor Aizawa? - Dijo el bicolor

\- ¿A quien esperaban? Yo tengo a 22 niños a mi cuidado

\- ¡¿22?! - Exalto Midnight

\- Los 20 de la clase A, Eri y Shinso

\- Yo no tengo hijos, pero ayude a mis hermanas durante sus embarazos así que tengo experiencia - Dijo Midnight

Shoto y Mina tomaron asiento algo confundidos

\- Niña rosa, ¿Como se calma a un bebé que esta llorando?

\- Este... tal vez...

\- Todoroki, ¿Que comen los bebes?

\- Comida

\- Si, pero no - Aizawa se golpeo la cara

\- ¿Saben cambiar pañales?

\- ¿Como se carga a un bebé?

\- ¿A que temperatura debe estar el agua para bañar a un bebé?

\- ¿Como se cambia de ropa a un bebé?

Ese tipo de preguntas les fueron lanzadas a Shoto y Mina, los cuales no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como responder a alguna

\- ¿Aprendieron algo? - Dijo Midnight

\- Pasaron 2 horas preguntándonos cosas que no sabemos

\- ¿Entonces no?

\- Suficiente por hoy, investiguen esta noche sobre el tema, mañana tendrán que ponerlo en practica

Ambos salieron del salón, los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos

\- Voy a ser una pésima madre - Dijo la rosada triste apoyándose en el hombro de Todoroki

\- No es verdad - Dijo Shoto mientras la rodeaba con el brazo - Seras la mejor, solo necesitamos aprender de esto

\- Gracias Todo - Decía Mina mientras lo abrazaba

Ambos volvieron a los dormitorios y se pusieron a aprender un poco sobre los bebes, pero solo lo que ellos consideraban más importante

\- Comida de bebé y leche materna - Escribía Todoroki en su cuaderno

\- Darle suaves palmadas en la espalda, acariciar la cabeza, mecerlo, cantarle o arrullarlo - Apuntaba la rosada también - Que lindo suena

\- Practiquemos eso

\- ¿A que te refieres?

Todoroki envolvió a Mina en sus brazos y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza

\- ¿Funciona?

\- Me esta dando sueño - Decía la rosada dejándose llevar por las caricias del bicolor - No te detengas hasta que me duerma

Tras unos minutos Mina se quedo dormida en los brazos de Shoto, él no quiso despertarla así que también se durmió

Al día siguiente en las clases extra...

\- De verdad investigaron, pero quiero ver que lo pongan a prueba

Ambos quedaron confundidos, cuando vieron que Midnight traía algo entre sus brazos

\- Tranquilos, es un robot que va a llorar, su trabajo como padres sera calmarlo

Dicho y hecho, el robot empezó a llorar, Shoto iba a cargarlo pero Mina lo detuvo

\- Yo puedo

El bicolor retrocedió y la rosada cargo al robot, ella iba recordando lo que Shoto le hacia a ella para aplicarlo, lo cual funciono, el robot había dejado de llorar

\- Impresionante pinky - Dijo Midnight mientras tomaba al robot

\- Lo hice - Decía emocionada la rosada

\- Lo hiciste - Dijo Shoto

La rosada no soporto la felicidad y abrazo al bicolor

\- Serán buenos padres - Susurraba Aizawa orgulloso


	6. Ultrasonido

Tras pasar 3 meses del embarazo de Mina, las chicas no paraban de consentir a Mina, sobretodo con sus cambios de apetito, los cuales se fueron por el rumbo de la comida salada, lo cual afecto a Sato, debido a que Mina con solo que oliera algo dulce le daban nauseas y casi todos se comprometieron a no comer nada dulce cerca de ella

Y Shoto por su parte, estaba con ella en todo momento, la ayudaba con todo

\- Todoroki - Lo llamo la rosada desde el sofá, el bicolor rápidamente llego hacia ella agitado

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Están bien? ¿Hay que ir al hospital? - Preguntaba Shoto preocupado

\- No, no - Dijo la rosada con una gota en su cabeza - ¿Me puedes pasar un vaso de agua?

\- Desde luego - Dijo él yendo al fregadero

Algunos de los chicos susurraban

\- ¿Alguna vez vieron a Todoroki así? - Susurraba Midoriya

\- Nunca - Susurro Iida

\- Patético - Susurro Bakugou

Mientras que las chicas...

\- Que lindo es Todoroki - Susurro Jirou

\- De verdad se preocupa por Mina y el bebé - Dijo Momo

\- Querrás decir la bebé - Dijo Tsuyu

\- ¿Disculpa? Es obvio que tendrán un niño tan lindo como su padre - Dijo la chica con cola de caballo

-Te equivocas Momo, estoy segura que tendrán una niña tan hermosa como Mina - Respondía la chica rana

Ambas se tenían una mirada retadora

\- Espera un momento - Decía Momo sacando su teléfono y escribiendo un mensaje

En un momento todos los estudiantes (excepto Shoto y Mina) recibieron un mensaje al mismo tiempo y se fueron al elevador, dejando a los futuros padres solos en el primer piso

\- Eso fue raro - Dijo la rosada

\- Lo sé - Respondió el bicolor - ¿Quieres ver una película? - Decía mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- Claro - Respondió ella abrazando su brazo

Mientras que con el resto...

Todos estaban en la habitación de Momo, no tenían idea de porque

\- Se preguntaran porque los he llamado - Todos asintieron - Como saben dentro de unos meses, un nuevo miembro llegara a esta familia

\- ¿Quién? - Dijo Bakugou

\- Blasty, el bebé de Todoroki y Ashido

\- Cierto, ¿Para eso nos llamaste? - Reclamo el rubio explosivo

\- No precisamente, estaba teniendo una conversación con Tsuyu y nos dimos cuenta de algo - Se pauso dramáticamente

Todos la miraron con intriga

\- No sabemos si van a tener un niño o una niña

\- Apuesto a que...

\- ¡Espera! - Interrumpió Momo a Kaminari - Yo digo que van a tener un niño y Tsuyu dice que tendrán una niña, los que crean que será un niño vengan conmigo, si creen que será niña vayan con Tsuyu

Ambas chicas se pararon en esquinas diferentes de la habitación y cada uno de sus amigos tenía que ir con su creencia del sexo del bebé, y así se fueron:

Momo (NIÑO): Jirou, Uraraka, Kirishima, Midoriya, Mineta, Tokoyami, Koda y Sato

Tsuyu (NIÑA) : Hagakure, Kaminari, Bakugou, Sero, Shoji, Iida, Ojiro y Aoyama

\- Esperen, somos 18 ¿No falta alguien? - Dijo Kaminari contando con los dedos

\- Si, ¿Quién? - Pregunto el pelirrojo

\- El padre y la madre - Dijo Jirou golpeándose la cara

\- Esperen aquí - Dijo Momo saliendo de la habitación

Momo salió dejando a todos en su propia habitación, estaban muy confundidos, pero también empezaron a discutir por lo del sexo del bebé

Con Momo...

Bajo al primer piso en busca de Shoto y Mina los cuales estaban mirando una película

\- Oigan, ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? - Dijo Momo llegando atrás de ellos a lo cual ambos la vieron confundidos - ¿Ustedes ya saben si van a tener un niño o una niña?

Ambos se miraron y abrieron los ojos, no lo habían pensado

\- No lo sé - Dijo Mina acariciando su vientre - ¿Tú que crees Todoroki?

\- No me importa

Ambas se sorprendieron por ese comentario

\- Sea niña o niño, lo o la amaré con toda mi vida - Dijo Shoto tomando la mano de Mina

\- Mientras nazca bien, todo esta bien - Dijo Mina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Shoto

\- Que tierno - Dijo Momo antes de retirarse

Shoto se quedo pensando en una cosa, no había hecho ninguna prueba para averiguar en que condiciones estaba el bebé

En la noche cuando todos estaban dormidos, se puso a investigar y encontró una pequeña clínica especialista en "Ultrasonidos" y "Eco-grafías para Embarazo" que no estaba tan lejos de los dormitorios, y decidió ir a reservar una cita para Mina

Al día siguiente fue a la clínica e hizo la cita para dentro de 2 días

\- ¿En serio Shoto? - Dijo Mina emocionada al saber la noticia

\- Si Mina, el sábado vamos a saber como esta el bebé

El sábado...

Ambos estaban esperando en la recepción de la clínica, se sentían un poco incómodos al ser la "pareja" más joven que estaba esperando

\- ¿Por qué duran tanto? Tuvimos que entrar hace 15 minutos - Decía Mina nerviosa - Esto no me gusta

\- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien - Dijo el bicolor tratando de calmarla

\- Pareja Todoroki/Ashido - Llamo la doctora abriendo la puerta, al escuchar sus nombres ellos se levantaron - Por aquí

Ambos entraron con nervios

\- Muy bien, suba aquí - Dijo la doctora señalando una cama, a lo cual Mina obedeció y Shoto se quedo de pie junto a ella - ¿Cuantos meses tiene de embarazo?

\- 3 y medio

\- Muy bien - Decía mientras anotaba en su libreta - ¿Cuales síntomas has mostrado?

\- Vomito y nauseas

\- Cambio de apetito - Dijo Shoto

\- También, mucho cansancio, dolor en... ya sabe donde - Dijo Mina apenada diciendo eso último

\- Tranquila, entiendo

Termino de anotar en su libreta y acerco una máquina con una pantalla a la cama

\- Por favor señorita, ocupo que muestre su vientre para ponerle el gel - Dijo la doctora

Mina obedeció y con algo de pena lo hizo

\- Esta muy frió - Dijo Mina sintiendo el gel en su piel

\- No se preocupe, es normal - Dijo la doctora terminando de aplicar el gel - Listo, ahora lo siguiente

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto Shoto apuntando a la máquina

\- Es un negatoscopio avanzado, podremos ver al bebé con esto

Al escuchar eso Mina y Shoto no pudieron evitar ocultar su felicidad

La doctora encendió la máquina y con otro aparato que pasaba por encima del vientre de Mina, iba a mostrar al bebé o escuchar su latido

\- Muy bien, vamos a verlo

Pero...

Tras 10 minutos, no había encontrado nada, lo cual empezaba a preocupar a todos

\- ¿Que pasa? - Pregunto Mina asustada

\- Doctora, ¿Que sucede? - Pregunto el bicolor asustado

\- Lo siento

\- ¿De qué habla? - Pregunto Mina aterrada esta vez

\- ¿Que tiene el bebé? - Pregunto igual de aterrado Shoto

\- Esto ya ha pasado antes - Dijo la doctora en un tono triste - Lo lamento

¿Qué sucede? ¿El bebé murió antes de nacer?

\- No puede ser - Dijo Mina con las manos en su cara al borde del llanto

\- No, por favor no - Dijo Shoto apoyándose en sus rodillas - Por favor no

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lup-Dup" "Lup-Dup"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos voltearon a ver por el sonido que acababa de producir la máquina

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Pregunto Mina en shock

\- Es ... - La doctora empezó a sonreír - Los latidos del bebé

Shoto volvió a levantarse pero esta vez estaba en shock

\- ¿Latidos?

\- Si señor - Dijo la doctora moviendo la máquina sobre el vientre - Ahí estas

Ambos estaban viendo la pantalla en lo que se veía una gran masa gris, se apreciaba una silueta pequeña negra

\- Shoto, m-mira - Dijo Mina con lágrimas, pero esta vez de felicidad

\- Nuestro bebé - Lo dijo el bicolor con unas lágrimas también

\- Parece que es tímido - Dijo la doctora con una sonrisa - Nos asustaste pequeño

Ambos seguían viendo la pantalla, no podían creer lo que veían

\- ¿Como se encuentra doctora?

\- Muy bien, vean bien - Dijo apuntando a la pantalla - Esta moviendo sus brazitos

Veían como algo se movía en la pantalla

\- Ya lo quiero en mis brazos - Dijo Mina mirando la pantalla

\- ¿Les gustaría una fotografía del ultrasonido?

\- Si - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Muy bien - Dijo ella mientras apretaba unos botones en la máquina - Ya vuelvo

La doctora salió y ellos aún seguían mirando la pantalla, si fuera por ellos nunca se irían

No sé dieron cuenta de cuando volvió la doctora, esta le entrego una toalla a Mina para que pudiera quitarse el gel del vientre y apagaba la máquina

\- Su bebé esta bien, no se preocupen - Dijo mientras les daba la fotografía

\- Una pregunta doctora ¿Aún no podemos saber el sexo? - Pregunto Mina

\- Aún es muy pronto, a los 5 meses ya podemos saberlo

\- Entiendo

\- Muchas gracias doctora - Dijo Shoto dándole la mano a la doctora - Volveremos pronto

Ambos salieron de la clínica y tomaron camino a los dormitorios

\- Nuestro pequeño esta bien - Dijo Mina tocando su vientre

\- Ya falta menos para que este con nosotros


	7. Pataditas

5 meses y medio

El vientre de Mina ya empezaba a crecer, se notaba como iba creciendo con el paso del tiempo

Shoto seguía llevándola cada semana con la doctora para saber como se encontraba el bebé, sin embargo, ellos aún no querían saber el sexo del bebé

\- ¿Aún no saben que va a ser? - Momo preguntaba sentada en una silla

\- No, Mina dice que quieren que sea sorpresa - Hagakure sentada en la cama abrazando un peluche

\- No importa, yo sé que será NIÑA - Tsuyu acostada en la cama

Ambas chicas volvieron a verse de manera desafiante

Pero el sonido de una campana las saco de sus pensamientos, Tsuyu fue corriendo

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Mina? - Dijo la ranita abriendo la puerta

\- ¿Me puedes comprar unas papas fritas Tsu? Ahí esta el dinero - Dijo la chica rosada que estaba acostada mientras señalaba la mesa

\- Muy bien

\- ¡Gracias!

Después de que Mina cumplió los 5 meses de embarazo, a Mina le costaba un poco más caminar, Aizawa le dio permiso de que se quedara en cama y no afectaría sus notas

Shoto le llevaba cada día la materia que veían, más comida y cosas que ella necesitara, pero había veces que él tenía que salir y no quería dejarla sola, así que le compro una campana para que usara cuando necesitaba o quería algo, las chicas acordaron ayudarla en todo

De vez en cuando algunos de los chicos la visitaban

\- Hola Ashido, ¿Como te sientes? - Dijeron algunos de los chicos entrando

\- Muy b... - Ella empezó a oler algo y le empezaron a dar nauseas - ¿Quién esta comiendo algo dulce?

Todos voltearon a ver y...

Era Kaminari quien estaba masticando los restos de una dona de caramelo

\- ¿Qué? - Hablaba el de quirk eléctrico con la boca llena - Es muy poco

\- Kaminari, por favor sal - Dijo Mina a punto de vomitar

\- Toma - Sero le dio un cesto de basura

Kaminari tuvo que comerse su dona y quedarse solo en el pasillo, ya que incluso su aliento olía dulce

\- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - Pregunto Todoroki saliendo del ascensor

\- Estaba comiendo una dona y...

\- Ya entendí - Fue lo último que dijo el bicolor antes de entrar al cuarto de Mina

\- Nadie me quiere

Dejando al Pikachu sin amigos en el pasillo, en el cuarto de Mina

\- ¡Shoto volviste! - Mina lo abrazo

\- Sí y te traje algunas cosas - Dijo el bicolor abriendo la bolsa y sacando las cosas de dentro

-¡Quiero ver!

La bolsa contenía ropa para embarazo

\- ¡Es muy hermosa! - Decía la rosada sosteniendo la ropa

\- Chicos salgamos - Dijo Kirishima saliendo con los chicos

\- ¿No olvidan a alguien? - Dijo Kaminari en el suelo

\- No - Dijo Bakugou cerrando la puerta del elevador

Dejaron a Kaminari

En el cuarto...

\- Ya falta cada vez menos para que este con nosotros - Dijo Mina acariciando su vientre

\- Lo sé, pienso que mañana podría ir a comprar la cu...

\- ¡AHHHHH!

\- ¡¿QUE PASA?! - Pregunto el bicolor alarmado

Mina se calmo y su reacción cambio a una de felicidad

\- S-Shoto

\- ¿Que pasa?

Mina agarro la mano de Todoroki y la puso en su vientre, y...

\- ¿Lo sientes?

\- ¿Esta...?

\- Se esta moviendo - Dijo Mina emocionada

El bebé estaba pateando

\- Auch, creo que también se emociono nuestro o nuestra bebé

\- ¿Te duele?

\- Un poco, pero no importa, creo que es su forma de saludarnos - Mina se abrazo el vientre - Llama a las chicas, pero no les digas para que es

\- Claro

Tras unos minutos, Shoto junto con las chicas volvieron

\- ¿Qué sucede Mina? - Pregunto Hagakure preocupada

\- Vengan, sientan

Las chicas estaban confundidas, pero hicieron lo que su amiga les pidió, pusieron las manos en el vientre de Mina

\- No entiendo Mina - Uraraka confundida

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Momo igual confundida

\- ¿Qué quieren que...?

El bebé pateo de nuevo...

\- ¡LO SENTÍ! - Jirou emocionada

\- ¡¿DONDE?! - Preguntaron todas

\- Una a la vez, lo van a asustar - Dijo Mina abrazando el brazo de Shoto

\- ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO SENTÍ! - Hagakure emocionada

\- ¡Y YO! - Tsuyu emocionada

Los chicos por tantos gritos que se escuchaban, subieron

\- ¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!

\- ¡El bebé esta pateando!

\- Quiero sentir - Kirishima pasando en frente de todos

\- Olvídalo, yo voy primero - Dijo Midoriya sujetando al pelirrojo

\- ¡SUÉLTALO DEKU! - Grito Bakugou

Mina se estaba poniendo nerviosa y Shoto lo noto

\- ¡Cállense! - Grito Shoto - Ninguno tocara nada, les pido que todos se vayan

\- Pero...

\- ¡AHORA! - Grito el bicolor

Todos los presentes(menos las chicas) en la habitación se retiraron

\- Gracias Todo - Mina lo abrazo en ese momento

\- No te preocupes - Dijo el bicolor mientras le besaba la cabeza

Estuvieron abrazados unos minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que las chicas seguían ahí

\- Seguimos aquí - Dijo Hagakure

\- No quiero ofenderte, pero no te vi, y literalmente estas frente a mí - Dijo el bicolor sin soltar a Mina

\- Tranquilo, por cierto les tenemos una noticia

\- ¿Qué? - Preguntaron

\- Les haremos un "Baby Shower" - Dijeron todas


	8. Baby Shower

\- ¿Baby Shower? - Preguntaron Shoto y Mina confundidos

\- ¡Claro! - Dijeron todas

\- Pero aún no sabemos que va a ser - Dijo Mina mientras tocaba su vientre

\- No te preocupes por eso - Dijo Momo sonriendo - Este Baby Shower será para dar cosas que podría usar tanto un niño como una niña

\- Suena lindo - Dijo el bicolor abrazando a Mina - ¿Cuando planean hacerlo?

\- En 1 mes - Dijo Jirou

\- Bueno, eso fue todas las noticias por hoy - Dijo Momo retirándose con todas las chicas

Ambos quedaron solos y se sentaron en la cama

\- Auch

\- ¿Sigue pateando?

\- Si, ya no patea tan fuerte

Shoto la rodeo con el brazo y acaricio su cabeza, poco a poco acaricio sus cuernos a lo cual Mina sintió un escalofrío y se sonrojo

\- Te quiero - Susurro la rosada mientras se acostaba en su hombro, lo cual Shoto no pudo escuchar

VARIAS SEMANAS DESPUÉS...

Todos estaban envolviendo los regalos que tenían para el o la bebé

\- Pasenme la cinta - Dijo Jirou

Bakugou le tiro a Sero encima

\- JAJAJAJA - El rubio musulmán no paraba de reír mientras envolvía su regalo

\- ¿Que envuelves Blasty? - Pregunto Kirishima al ver la peculiar forma que tenía el regalo

\- No te incumbe

Otra parte de la casa...

\- No hay más papel - Dijo Uraraka moviendo la cabeza en busca de más

De sus brazos Momo creo más papel de regalo

\- ¡Gracias!

\- Yaoyorozu, ¿Tú compraste el regalo o lo creaste? - Pregunto Iida

Momo no dijo nada

Otra parte...

\- Oye, ¿Que estas haciendo?

\- Mi hermanito va a tener un bebé - Dijo un sujeto de cabello negro envolviendo un regalo

BABY SHOWER

Las chicas acomodaron el primer piso para que en la mesa pusieran todos los regalos, Sato horneo bocadillos (no dulces) para todos

La pareja se sentó en en sofá en donde todos estaban alrededor de ellos sentados en sillas

\- ¿Cual van a abrir primero? - Pregunto Tsuyu comiendo un sandwich

\- Ya saben la leyenda de los regalos de un Baby Shower - Dijo Momo, a lo cual todos negaron con la cabeza - Es fácil: el primero, el séptimo y el último regalo, quienes los dieron serán padres también

Todos se pusieron nerviosos al oír la leyenda, eran muy supersticiosos

\- ¿Puedo escoger el primero? - Pregunto Mina con pena

\- Claro que puedes - Dijo Shoto besando la mejilla de la rosada

Para todos era extremadamente raro ver a Todoroki expresar cariño, pero para ellos 2 ya era normal

Mina agarro una bolsa blanca como primer regalo

\- Es de... - Mina leía la etiqueta - ¡Hagakure!

Todos voltearon a "ver" a la recién nombrada

\- ¡Ábrelo! Espero les guste

Mina saco de la bolsa un oso de peluche blanco

\- ¡ES HERMOSO! - Dijo Mina sujetando el peluche

\- Hagakure es la primera - Susurraba Momo mientras anotaba en una libreta - Increíble

El siguiente es de...

\- Bakugou - Dijo Todoroki mientras leía la etiqueta y abría el regalo

Eran unas granadas de peluche gigantes, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver tal regalo

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡LOS BEBES AMAN LOS PELUCHES!

Mina agarro el siguiente y era de...

\- Tokoyami - Mina tomo la bolsa negra y de ella saco - ¡Una cobija! Muchas gracias

\- De hecho es una capa de la oscuridad, las fuerzas oscuras protegerán a su portador - Explico Tokoyami

Todoroki agarro una caja envuelta de parte de...

\- Iida - El bicolor rompió el papel para mostrar - Cuentos para bebés, muchas gracias Iida

\- No hay problema

Mina agarro una pequeña bolsa que era de...

\- Uraraka - La rosada saco de la bolsa - ¡Pañales y toallas húmedas para bebé! Muchas gracias - Mina abrazo a Uraraka

Todoroki agarro el siguiente que era de...

\- ¿De quién es este? - Él sostenía algo que estaba envuelto en papel negro que olía un poco a quemado

\- No sabemos, estaba en la entrada y tenía la etiqueta que dice que es para tu bebé - Midoriya explico el origen del regalo

Todoroki abrió el regalo para mostrar el contenido, era una pequeña chaqueta negra

\- ¡Es hermosa! - Dijo Mina sosteniéndola

Shoto dio una pequeña sonrisa, tenía una idea de quien le envió ese regalo. "Gracias Touya" Pensaba el bicolor

Mina agarro una caja grande, era de 2 personas

\- De Kaminari y Jirou - Mina abrió la caja para mostrar... - ¡Una mochila portabebé! ¡Me encanta! - Mina abrazo a los 2

\- Kaminari y Jirou, interesante - Momo seguía apuntando en su libreta

Todoroki agarro una caja pequeña de...

\- Sero y Kirishima - El contenido de la caja era... - Unos crocs rojos y juguetes para bebés, muchas gracias chicos

Mina agarro una gran bolsa de...

\- Tsuyu - La rosada saco de la bolsa - ¡Juguetes para la ducha! Y un jabón para bebé, gracias - Mina abrazo a la chica rana

Todoroki agarro una caja rectangular de...

\- Koda y Shoji - De la caja agarro... - Un bolso para bebé con dibujos de animales y chupones - Todoroki sonrió - Gracias

Mina agarro una pequeña bolsa de...

\- Midoriya - Mina agarro el objeto - Una figura de All Might de peluche ¡Gracias!

Shoto agarro una pequeña bolsa de...

\- Aoyama - De esta él saco... - Un espejo, gracias

Quedaba un último regalo de...

\- Momo - Mina lo abrió y era... - ¡Una silla para comer de bebé! Muchas gracias - La abrazo con mucha fuerza

\- Espera, ¿Yo fui la última? - Pregunto Momo un poco sorprendida

\- ¡SI! - Le dijeron todos los demás

Momo tuvo una cara pálida después de saber que era la última

\- ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! Son los mejores - Dijo Mina que estaba abrazando a Todoroki

En la noche, Shoto estaba cargando casi todos los regalos para ponerlos en la habitación de Mina y algunos en el suyo

\- Casi lo olvido, mi regalo esta en tu habitación

\- ¿En serio? - Dijo Mina emocionada antes de abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió - ¡ES HERMOSA!

Shoto compro una cuna negra con detalles blancos y la puso cerca de la cama de Mina, esta tenía un móvil de cuna con estrellas y planetas y tocaba música para calmar al bebé

\- Eres el mejor padre del mundo - Mina lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a lo cual Shoto le devolvió el abrazo


	9. ¡Bebé en Camino!

9 meses…

El vientre de Mina ya tenía un tamaño considerable y los golpes del bebé cada vez eran más fuertes, tuvo que cambiar su forma de vestir a usar pantalones que tuvieran un elástico más grande y no fueran ajustados, la habitación de Mina tenía la cuna cerca de su cama, Shoto compro todo lo necesario para el bebé, un mueble para poner toda la ropa para el bebé, un estante para poner los pañales y más cosas para limpiar al bebé, todos los juguetes y peluches estaban el cuarto de Todoroki, una pequeña tina para bañar al bebé también en su cuarto…

Pero aún no sabían el sexo del bebé, a pesar de las múltiples dudas de sus compañeros ellos no querían saberlo hasta el momento en que naciera

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Preguntaba Mina a su vientre, la cual sintió una pequeña patada - Tomare eso como un sí

Mina con cuidado se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al elevador, ya se le estaba empezando a hacer difícil el caminar por su propia cuenta así que utilizaba la pared como su apoyo

Un vez llego al primer piso las chicas la ayudaron a sentarse en el sofá y ellas le hicieron algo de comer

\- Muchas gracias por su ayuda chicas - Dijo la rosada sonriéndoles

\- Todo por la bebé – Dijo Tsuyu sonriendo y volteando a ver a Momo, la cual movió la boca, no se le escucho, pero por la forma en como la movió dijo "Es niño"

\- Aún no sé qué es, pronto lo sabre

\- ¿Cuándo dijo la doctora que iba a nacer? - Pregunto Hagakure sentándose junto a ella

\- 2 semanas - Dijo Mina abrazándose el vientre y sonriendo - 2 semanas y estará en mis brazos

\- Aquí tienes Mina - Dijo Momo mientras le daba un sándwich de pollo

\- ¡GRACIAS! - Grito la rosada y empezó a comer del sándwich

Todas las chicas se sentaron alrededor de ella y se pusieron a hablar de cosas para el bebé, como juegos que harían, quien sería la madrina (Hagakure), a donde lo llevarían, ellas estaban muy emocionadas

Tras unos minutos Todoroki bajo salió del elevador y vio que Mina estaba en el sofá y se acercó por detrás para abrazarla

\- Hola - Dijo Shoto en un tono muy dulce y abrazando a Mina

\- Hola Shoto - Dijo Mina devolviéndole el abrazo - ¿A dónde vas?

\- Voy a comprar más cosas para el bebé

\- ¡¿Más?! - Exclamaron todas las chicas

\- Sí, solo un monitor de bebé y un poco más de pañales y toallas

\- ¿Para qué? - Pregunto Mina confundida

\- Para poner 1 en tu habitación y el otro en la mía, de esa forma si empieza a llorar o necesitas algo solo me dices por el monitor

\- ¡Eres un genio!

\- Si necesitas algo o quieres algo solo me llamas - Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir, no sin antes besar la mejilla de Mina

Tras unos minutos de haberse ido, algunos de los chicos bajaron, pero para jugar en la mesa con un naipe y apostaban

Pero…

En cierto punto el bebé empezó a patear más fuerte que nunca

\- Auch

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Sí, es solo que el bebé está pateando muy fuerte - La rosada estaba empezando a respirar muy rápido

\- ¿Segura que estas bien? - Pregunto Momo acercándose a ella

\- Si, solo es… ¡Ahh!

Todos voltearon a verla preocupados y la volvieron a sentar en el sofá

\- ¡Alguien deme la mano!

\- Claro - Dijo Kaminari segundos antes de sufrir cuando Mina sujeto su mano y casi la destroza - ¡AHHHHH!

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Sero a su amigo que mostro como los dedos los tenía destrozados

\- Ya estoy bien - Dijo la rosada levantándose y respirando más rápido

Pero cuando se levantó, todos se quedaron sorprendidos de que el sofá y el pantalón de Mina estaban mojados

\- ¿Te orinaste? - Pregunto Kirishima a punto de reír

\- ¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! - Le grito Momo entre emocionada y alterada - ¡ACABA DE ROMPER LA FUENTE!

\- ¿Fuente? - Preguntaron Sero y Kirishima confundidos

\- ¡¿QUÉ TAN IDIOTAS SON USTEDES?! ¡EL BEBÉ YA VIENE!

Todos los presentes se levantaron preocupados, ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer?

Tsuyu y Midoriya llamaron a Aizawa que rápidamente llego al lugar al escuchar que el bebé ya venía en camino, les ordeno rápidamente que llamaran una ambulancia

\- ¿Dónde está Todoroki? - Pregunto Aizawa al no ver al bicolor

\- Dijo que iba a salir a comprar unas cosas - Dijo Jirou llamando por el teléfono

Los gritos de Mina se intensificaban, pero por suerte la ambulancia estaba cerca y llego rápido

\- No hay tiempo para ir a buscarlo, voy a llevar a Ashido al hospital - Decía Aizawa mientras abría la puerta y los paramédicos ayudaban a Mina a subir a la ambulancia - ¡USTEDES TRATEN DE CONTACTARLO O ENCONTRARLO Y DÍGANLE QUE VAYA AL HOSPITAL!

Aizawa y Mina entraron a la ambulancia y se dirigían al hospital

\- ¡YA ESCUCHARON TODOS! - Gritaba Momo - ¡ENCUENTREN A TODOROKI!

Todos se pusieron a llamarlo y mandarle mensajes, algunos de los chicos salieron corriendo a la ciudad para tratar de encontrarlo

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTA?! - Gritaba Midoriya a su teléfono

\- ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTA?! - Gritaba Bakugo

Con Todoroki…

Este estaba en el centro comercial comprando el monitor y unas cuantas cosas más…

¿Por qué no contestaba su teléfono? Porque minutos antes había recibido varias llamadas de su padre y asumió que seguía insistiendo en querer hablar con él, razón por la cual apago el teléfono

\- ¿Esto le gustara? - Se decía a si mismo mientras sostenía una pequeña pijama que era más un disfraz de oso y sonreía - Lo más seguro es que si

Tras haber comprado lo que necesitaba decidió ir a comer algo, por desgracia no había tiendas de soba cerca, así que se decidió por una hamburguesa y papas fritas y se sentó en una mesa a comer

\- 2 semanas más y estarás aquí – Dijo Shoto mientras miraba las bolsas y sonreía, para luego dar otro mordisco a la hamburguesa

Al terminar de comer se quedo un rato sentado esperando a que bajara un poco la comida, decidió volver a prender el teléfono para saber qué hora era

\- ¿Pero ¿qué…?

Se sorprendió al ver que tenia más de 50 llamadas perdidas de casi todos sus amigos, y más de 100 mensajes de texto

Empezó a leer los primeros y no los entendía

\- ¿"Bb"? ¿"Fuente"? ¿"Cartas"?

Para su desgracia, los primeros mensajes eran del pelirrojo y el de quirk eléctrico, supuso que se habían equivocado de persona y estaba a punto de volver a apagarlo

Fue cuando segundos antes recibió una llamada de Hagakure

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONTESTAS?! - Le grito la invisible

\- Acabo de hacerlo - Dijo Shoto en su tono normal

\- ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡VE AL HOSPITAL AHORA! - Grito Jirou que había agarrado el teléfono

\- ¿Por qué? Estoy perfectamente bien

\- ¡MINA ESTA TENIENDO AL BEBÉ AHORA!

Shoto abrió los ojos como platos y tomo las bolsas y salió corriendo al hospital lo más rápido que pudo

Una vez llego al hospital, empezó a recorrer cada piso hasta que se encontró con Aizawa que estaba sentado en una banca

\- Todoroki, al fin…

\- ¡¿Dónde está?!

\- Tranquilízate – Aizawa lo tomo por los hombros - Ya entro a la sala de parto, pero ya no puedes entrar

\- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

\- Dijeron que solo el padre podría entrar, pero antes de que entrara en labor - Se sentó junto con él - Pero no te preocupes, pronto podrás entrar

Shoto empezó a respirar más calmado y agarro la bolsa mientras miraba la habitación

Tras 2 horas de estar sentado esperando, el tiempo se le hacia eterno, pero no le importaba

\- Toma - Dijo Aizawa mientras le daba un vaso de café

\- Gracias - Todoroki lo agarro y lo bebió rápidamente sin dejar de mirar la puerta

Pasaron varios minutos más cuando de pronto una enfermera salió de la habitación, a lo cual Todoroki se levanto rápido y fue directo a ella

\- ¿Y bien? - Pregunto Shoto preocupado

\- Esta aquí - Dijo la enfermera sonriendo


	10. Bienvenida al Mundo

\- ¿P-puedo entrar? - Pregunto Todoroki nervioso

La enfermera lo vio de reojo

\- Usted es el padre sin duda, no lo pregunté - Dijo la enfermera sonriendo - Su bebé lo está esperando

Todoroki entro lentamente a la habitación para ver en la cama a Mina que tenía al bebé en brazos cubierto por una cobija blanca, tras unos segundos la rosada lo volteo a ver

\- SI viniste - Dijo Mina con los ojos con lágrimas

\- Jamás iba a perdérmelo - Shoto se acercaba lentamente a ella

\- Ven a verla Shoto

\- ¿Verla? - Shoto abrió los ojos - Es…

\- Una niña - Dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa mientras cuidadosamente le daba la bebé a Shoto

Shoto cuidadosamente la sostuvo y la vio…

Una pequeña niña con la piel rosada de un tono más claro que el de Mina, el poco cabello que tenía era de color blanco que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en sus brazos

\- Es hermosa - Shoto sonrió con solo verla, dentro de él sintió una inmensa felicidad que en años no había sentido con nada ni con nadie

Shoto no se movía solo estaba de pie mirando a su hija por primera vez

\- Shoto, siéntate aquí - Mina le señalo una silla que estaba junto a la cama

Shoto se sentó cuidadosamente para no despertar a la niña, para que ambos pudieran ver a la bebé

\- La amo

El tiempo se detuvo para ellos en ese momento, no se dieron cuenta que había pasado más de 1 hora

\- ¿Cómo están las cosas? - Pregunto Aizawa abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación

\- Oh profesor, perdóneme, olvide que usted estaba ahí afuera

\- Tranquilo – Dijo Aizawa mientras se acerco a ellos y miraba a la bebé - Es preciosa, felicidades a ambos

\- Gracias

\- Voy a volver rápido a los dormitorios para decirle a todos que están bien y que la bebé ya está aquí - Dijo Aizawa a punto de irse

\- Por favor no les diga que es una niña, queremos sorprenderlos a todos - Dijo Mina

\- Esta bien, ¿Algo más?

\- ¿Podría traerle un poco de ropa a Mina y a la bebé?

\- Claro, volveré pronto

Tras retirarse el profesor, ambos siguieron contemplando a la bebé

Fue hasta que la bebé bostezo y ambos la miraban fijamente, vieron como la bebé quería mover sus pequeños brazos, pero al estar cubierta por la cobija se le hacía difícil

\- Shoto, ayúdala

Shoto le ayudo para acomodar un poco la cobija y que la bebé pudiera mover sus brazos sin problemas, la pequeña se puso las manos en la cara para tratar de rascarse los ojos y luego abrirlos

\- S-Shoto mira sus ojos

La bebé al abrir sus ojos mostro que eran de color negros como los de Mina, pero la pupila era de color turquesa como los de Shoto, y se les quedo mirando fijamente

\- Hola pequeña - Mina le hablaba dulcemente a la bebé que la miraba - Yo soy tu mami y él es tu papi

La bebé movía sus pequeños brazos hacia ellos, Shoto cuidadosamente tomo su pequeña mano, la cual cabía en la palma de su mano y Shoto la acariciaba con su pulgar

\- Hola bebé - Shoto no dejaba de sonreír, y lo hizo más cuando la bebé con su mano sujeto su dedo y lo movía lentamente - Si, esa es mi mano pequeña

La bebé tras un rato empezó a llorar

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña? - Shoto trataba de calmarla, pero la bebé seguía llorando

\- Dámela - Shoto le dio la bebé a Mina, ella se acomodo la camisa dejando su pecho expuesto unos segundos para que luego poder amamantar a la bebé - ¿Tenías hambre pequeña?

La bebé solo se dedico a comer y sujetar el pecho de Mina mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos para volver a quedarse dormida

\- Descansa pequeña - Mina dijo mientras la miraba y luego bostezaba

\- ¿Estas cansada Mina?

\- Un poco, pero ella lo vale - Dijo la rosada mientras cariñosamente acariciaba el cabello de la niña que ya había caído profundamente dormida

No notaron cuando el doctor junto a unas enfermeras entraron a la habitación

\- Lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos que hacerle pruebas a la bebé - Dijo el doctor

Ambos miraron preocupados a la bebé y luego al doctor

\- ¿Esta enferma? ¿Tiene algo? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Sangre? - Shoto totalmente asustado y se subió la manga de su camisa - No me importa cuanto ocupe, por ella haré lo que sea

\- Tranquilo - El doctor sonrió - Es una revisión de rutina que se le hace a la madre y a la bebé para chequear su condición, solo serán unas horas, usted si gusta puede esperar afuera

\- O-Ok, si ocupas algo estaré afuera – Dijo Shoto antes de besar la mejilla de Mina y salir de nuevo

Se sentó en la banca mientras sus dedos mostraban preocupación por ambas, no dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto Aizawa toco su hombro y se pusieron a hablar, Shoto le explico lo de las pruebas a Mina y a la bebé

\- Todos están esperando en casa para conocerla

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, le hicieron una especie de bienvenida, pero les dije que mejor mañana la hacen

\- ¿Es algo tarde no? - Shoto saco su celular para ver la hora la cual indicaba las 10:28 p.m. - Si, es muy tarde

\- Ya puede pasar de nuevo señor - Le dijo una de las enfermeras

No paso ni un segundo de que terminara la frase cuando Shoto ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación

\- ¿Cómo se encuentran doctor?

\- Ambas están totalmente bien

\- ¿Podemos salir hoy? - Pregunto Mina con la bebé en sus brazos

\- Si usted lo desea

\- Saldremos mañana en la mañana, muchas gracias por su ayuda

\- No hay problema, si necesitan algo solo llámenme - El doctor y las enfermeras se retiraron

\- ¿Por qué no hoy Shoto?

\- Ya es muy tarde y ambas necesitan descansar - Shoto lo dijo tranquilo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la bebé - Mañana podremos irnos, además todos la esperan en los dormitorios para conocerla

\- Esta bien - Dijo Mina dándole un pequeño beso en la cabeza a la bebe y dándosela a Shoto para que ella pudiera dormir

Tras unos minutos Mina cayo dormida y Shoto la cubrió con la cobija de la cama cuidadosamente para no soltar a la bebé

\- De verdad que eres hermosa bebé - Dijo Shoto mientras veía a su hija dormir tranquilamente, logro ver que en la habitación había una pequeña cuna, era la cuna en la cual pusieron a la bebé para hacerle las pruebas, cuidadosamente para no despertarla la coloco en la cuna y la movió para que quedara a un lado de la cama y frente a la silla en la que él iba a dormir, una vez sus 2 chicas estaban dormidas y abrigadas, él también se durmió

Sin mencionar que la bebé volvió a despertarse en la madrugada para volver a comer…

Al día siguiente…

Una vez Mina se cambio la ropa y todos habían comido algo, estaban listos para irse

\- ¿Seguro que puedes cargar todas las cosas Shoto? - Preguntaba Mina mientras cargaba a la bebé envuelta en cobijas

\- Claro

\- Siguen aquí, que bueno - Dijo el doctor mientras entraba a la habitación

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntaron ambos

\- Necesito que ambos firmen esto, es para el registro del hospital

Ambos se turnaron para firmar, primero firmo Shoto y luego Mina, pero hubo un espacio que los dejo pensativos

"Nombre del Bebé"

\- ¿Nos puede dar un momento?

\- Por supuesto - El doctor se fue

\- ¿Cómo la vamos a llamar Shoto? - Pregunto Mina mirando a la bebé - Tengo muchos nombres en mente, pero no sé cual ponerle

\- Yo tengo uno en mente, pero no sé si te gustaría

\- ¡Dímelo!

\- S-Shina

Mina se quedo mirando a la niña

\- Si no te gusta…

\- Es perfecto

\- ¿Uh?

\- Es perfecto para ella

La bebé dio una pequeña sonrisa

\- Parece que a ella también le gusta

\- Nuestra pequeña Shina - Dijo Mina firmando el papel y devolviéndoselo al doctor - Vamos a casa Shina, todos están esperando conocerte


	11. Bienvenida a la Familia

Mientras iban caminando en los pasillos del hospital de vuelta los dormitorios, el teléfono de Shoto empezó a sonar, era Midoriya quien lo estaba llamando

\- ¿Hola?

\- ¡DAME ESO! - Grito Momo arrebatándole el teléfono - ¡¿YA ESTA AQUÍ?!

\- Ya está aquí - Respondió el bicolor sonriendo - Esta en los brazos de Mina

Se escucho un grito de emoción por parte de casi todos

\- ¡¿ES NIÑO O NIÑA?! - Grito Tsuyu arrebatándole el teléfono a Momo

Shoto miro a Mina la cual negaba con la cabeza, no quería decirles todavía

\- Cuando lleguemos, ustedes mismos sabrán

Termino la llamada

\- Parece que todos están emocionados, ¿O no pequeña?

Shoto sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña niña, la cual bostezo y se acurruco en los brazos de Mina

\- Descansa Shina, cuando lleguemos todos querrán jugar contigo

En los dormitorios…

Todos estaban organizando el primer piso para la bienvenida de la bebé, pero al no saber que sexo era solo tuvieron una idea

\- Sero ven aquí - Ordeno Jirou - Pon una línea de cinta que divida la sala

Sero confundido puso la línea que dividía la sala

\- Muy bien, del lado izquierdo iremos los que sabemos que es niño y los del lado derecho los que creen que es niña - Ordeno Momo al frente de todos - Decoren todo, el hospital no está lejos así que no tardaran mucho en llegar

Los creyentes de cada lado se pusieron en su respectivo lado y decoraban, claro que siempre iba a haber uno que no serviría de mucho y a ese le tocaría vigilar y avisar cuando llegarían ellos

\- ¿Por qué yo?

\- Eres el más capaz para esta misión Kaminari, solo vigila afuera y nos avisas cuando se acerca el carro de Aizawa

\- Confío en ti Kaminari - Dijo Jirou poniendo la mano en su hombro

Kaminari lleno de confianza salió a vigilar, mientras el resto se puso a decorar cada lado

Del lado izquierdo decoraron con globos azules y rojos con pequeños juguetes de bebé para niño como trenes o pequeños carros de peluche, mientras que del lado derecho estaba decorado con globos rosas y blancos con juguetes como pequeñas muñecas y mariposas

\- Ambos lados están muy bonitos debo admitirlo - Dijo Momo en medio de la sala

\- Yo creo que ya estamos listos, solo falta que ellos vengan

Con Mina, Shoto y Shina…

Venían en el carro de Aizawa en la parte de atrás mirando a la bebé, en cierto punto Shoto recibió otra llamada

\- ¿Hola? Oh, hola Mamá - Mina no pudo evitar poner atención a la conversación, ya ella había conocido a Rei previamente ya que Shoto las presento, pero no a su padre - Si, ya nació, Mina la tiene en sus brazos, oh, espera - Shoto le dio el teléfono a Mina - Quiere hablar contigo

\- Hola Señora Todoroki… Si, está aquí dormida en este momento, usted tenia razón, iba a ser una niña - Mina no dejaba de sonreír - Claro que podemos ir a visitarla para que la conozca, ¿Shoto cuando podríamos ir?

\- Vayamos el otro fin de semana

\- Iremos el otro sábado… Nos vemos

Mina le devolvió a Shoto el teléfono, y siguieron el camino, sin darse cuenta estaban al frente de los dormitorios

\- ¿Lista?

\- Vamos

Ambos bajaron del vehículo cuidadosamente

Kaminari entro rápidamente

\- Ya están aquí - Respiraba agitadamente

\- Todos a sus lugares

Todos se posicionaron en su respectivo lado, excepto Kaminari que se quedo en la puerta recuperando el aliento, fue cuando ellos entraron

\- ¡SORPRESA! - Gritaron todos

\- H-hicimos esto para ustedes y el bebé - Dijo Kaminari ya recuperado

\- Kaminari, pasaste corriendo a la par de nosotros y nos cerraste

Jirou estaba a punto de matar a Kaminari, solo tenia 1 trabajo y lo hizo medio mal, la verdad es que Kaminari se fue a comprar un refresco, pero cuando volvió ya ellos habían bajado del carro y tuvo que correr

\- Esto es hermoso chicos, muchas gracias - Dijo Mina sonriendo y sosteniendo a la bebé - ¿Por qué hay 2 decoraciones?

\- Como nunca nos dijeron el sexo del bebé, hicimos esto, la mitad creemos que es niño y la otra mitad que es niña - Dijo Momo mientras daba un paso al frente

\- Por favor ya rompan este dilema y vayan al lado correcto

La cobija que estaba cubriendo a la bebé era de color blanco, eso hacia más difícil para ellos saber si era niño o niña, Shoto y Mina se miraron y sonrieron, Mina camino por la línea que dividía la sala, todos la miraban fijamente para ver qué lado seria

Fue cuando ella dio una sonrisa y se sentó en el lado derecho

\- ¡Lo sabía! - Grito Tsuyu y todos los que estaban del lado derecho

Momo y los del lado izquierdo se miraron resignados, pero aun así fueron a ver a la bebé, Mina cuidadosamente quito la cobija de la cara de la bebé para que todos pudieran verla

\- ¡Es hermosa! - Dijeron todas las chicas al ver a la bebé y rodeando a la bebé

\- Es muy linda Todoroki - Dijo Midoriya palmeando el hombro de Shoto

\- Es como una mini Mina - Dijo Kaminari viendo a la bebé

\- Su cabello es muy lindo - Dijo Sero viendo a la bebé fijamente

Todos dijeron algo lindo de la bebé, hasta que le toco a Mineta…

\- Si vas a ser tan linda como tu madre, te veré en 20 añ…

No pudo terminar la frase porque Todoroki lo agarró del cuello y todos lo miraban sorprendidos

\- Termina esa frase y lo único que veras en 20 segundos es como pierdes y recuperas el conocimiento mientras te destripo lentamente

Todos miraron con miedo a Todoroki, parece que se volvió demasiado sobre-protector con la bebé

\- Gracias Shoto - Dijo Mina sonriendo

Todos se quedaron viendo lo que estaba pasando aun sorprendidos, fue cuando la bebé sonrió mientras dormía

\- ¡Awwww! - Dijeron todas las chicas al ver la acción de la niña

Shoto soltó a Mineta el cual totalmente asustado corrió a su habitación y no bajo más

Tras unos minutos de que todos rodearan a la bebé, ella abrió sus ojos

\- ¡Son hermosos!

La pequeña miraba a todos con asombro, tras unos segundos se asustó y escondió su cara entre los brazos de Mina

\- Pequeña, ellos son tus tías y tíos - Mina trataba de calmar a la bebé mientras le daba besos en la cabeza

La pequeña niña los miro de vuelta aun con miedo

\- ¿Puedo cargarla? - Dijeron Momo y Jirou al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron

\- Ambas pueden, primero Momo y luego Jirou

Momo cuidadosamente tomo a Shina y se le quedo mirando fijamente

\- Hola pequeña, tienes el pelo de tu papá - Al decir eso, Shina le sonrió - Awww

Cuidadosamente se la dio a Jirou

\- Hola linda, tienes unos ojos muy lindos - Shina también le sonrió - Que linda sonrisa

\- ¿Podemos sostenerla? - Preguntaron Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari

Mina volteo a ver a Shoto

\- Esta bien, pero si la lastiman, los mato

\- Yo también - Dijo Shoto encendiendo su brazo en fuego

Los 3 tragaron saliva y cuidadosamente Jirou les entrego a la bebé, ella sonrió con todos

\- Ven Bakugo, sostenla - Le dijo Kirishima el cual tenía a la bebé

\- Como sea - Bakugo cuidadosamente a la bebé - Hola mocosa

En ese momento Shina empezó a llorar

\- ¡¿QUÉ HICE?!

\- Dámela

Bakugo le dio la bebé a Mina

\- ¿Qué paso pequeña? ¿El tío Bakugo te asusto?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Grito Bakugo

\- Creo que tiene hambre Mina - Menciono Shoto

\- Oh claro

Momo supo lo que iba a hacer Mina en ese momento y las cubrió con una manta que ella creo

\- Gracias Momo - Dijo Mina bajo la manta, a los segundos se pudo escuchar a la bebé la cual estaba comiendo

\- Solo tenía hambre, por eso empezó a llorar - Dijo Bakugo

\- Claro, por el hambre

Al caer la noche…

Después de que todos cargaran e hicieran sonreír a la bebé Shoto y Mina la llevaron a su cuna en la cual dormiría por primera vez

\- Esta es tu habitación Shina, bueno, nuestra habitación ¿Te gusta Shina?

La bebé se quedó mirando la habitación para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa a sus padres

\- Creo que le gusta Mina

Cuidadosamente pusieron a Shina en la cuna y la rodearon de peluches para que no se lastimara y jugara con ellos

Ambos se quedaron mirándola, la cual les sonreía

\- Es hora de dormir Shina

\- Yo me encargo Mina

Shoto puso una cajita musical la cual empezó a sonar, ambos miraron como poco a poco la niña cerraba sus ojos, para luego dar un pequeño bostezo y quedarse dormida, Shoto agarro una pequeña cobija y la cubrió

\- Gracias Shoto

\- De nada, supongo que yo también iré a mi habitación, pero antes…

Antes de irse Shoto encendió el monitor de bebé para luego ir a su habitación

Aproximadamente a las 2 a.m. Shina empezó a llorar y él rápidamente bajo hasta la habitación de Mina y entro, solo para ver como Mina estaba amamantando a la bebé

\- Oh, solo tenía hambre

\- Sí, no te preocupes ya le revise el pañal y lo cambie

\- Oh está bien, volveré a mi habitación

\- Espera Shoto, ¿Por qué no duermes aquí? Sería más fácil para ambos, por si vuelve a despertarse

\- C-Claro

Después de alimentarla Mina se la paso a Shoto cuidadosamente y él la arrullo para que se durmiera y la volviera a acostar en la cuna nuevamente, después de a Shina, él se fue a acostar con Mina

\- Buenas noches - Dijo la rosada antes de acurrucarse encima de él

Shoto simplemente beso su cabeza y la abrazo para quedarse profundamente dormido, pero la bebé se volvió a despertar 1 hora después


	12. Volviendo a Clases

Al día siguiente…

Con ambos padres durmiendo en la cama de Mina, la alarma del teléfono de Shoto empezó a sonar despertándolo solo a él, cuidadosamente se levanto de la cama evitando despertar a Mina y se dirigió a la cuna en la cual estaba durmiendo su hija tranquilamente y acaricio su cabeza cuidadosamente y luego salió de la habitación, él siempre es de los primeros en despertarse así que después de ducharse y vestirse se encontró con Aizawa el cual estaba bebiendo su café en la cocina

\- ¿Cómo durmió la bebé?

\- Muy bien, solo se despertó 2 veces a mitad de la noche

Su charla no era la más interesante, hasta que Aizawa le comento que Mina podía descansar esta semana

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, cuando ustedes estaban con la bebé, yo hable con la enfermera, ella dijo que es muy importante porque los primeros días la bebé va a ser muy dependiente de su madre y la va a necesitar, lo único será que tú le traigas los apuntes de lo que sea que veamos

\- Desde luego - Dijo Shoto sonriendo

\- Eso sería todo, te veré en clase

Después de decir eso Aizawa salió de los dormitorios, Shoto termino de desayunar y volvió a la habitación de Mina la cual seguía durmiendo, él cuidadosamente movió su cabeza hasta que ella despertara, tras unos segundos ella lo hizo y él le explico todo

\- Podre pasar todo el día con Shina - Dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa

\- Claro que sí, yo te traeré lo que necesiten

Mina sin dudarlo lo abrazo, segundos después Shina empezó a despertarse y comenzó a llorar

\- Tranquila pequeña - Dijo Mina tomando en brazos a la bebé - Mamá está aquí

Shina dejo de llorar y empezó a calmarse viendo a su madre sonriendo frente a ella

\- Creo que deberíamos bañarla Shoto, aquí tenemos la pequeña tina que nos regalaron para ella ¿Puedes ir a traer el agua?

\- Claro, ya vuelvo

Shoto bajo rápidamente con la tina y la lleno de agua, pero…

\- ¿Qué tan caliente debía estar el agua? - Shoto trataba de recordar la temperatura, primero puso su mano izquierda e hizo hervir el agua - ¿Así estará bien?

\- Hola Todoroki, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Pregunto Kaminari detrás de él

\- ¿Puedes decirme si esto está caliente?

Kaminari confundido toco el agua y menos de un segundo después quito la mano

\- ¡ESO ESTA HIRVIENDO!

\- Ok, gracias - Después de escuchar eso, puso su mano derecha enfriando el agua - ¿Qué tal ahora?

Kaminari no supo porque volvió a tocar el agua, pero esta vez con la otra mano

\- Demasiado fría - Dijo el de quirk eléctrico temblando

Shoto se quedo intentando varios minutos hasta que consiguió la temperatura adecuada

\- Voy a comprar un termómetro después de clases - Fue lo ultimo que dijo Shoto antes de volver a subir a la habitación y poner la tina en el suelo - Tráela, pero con cuidado

Mina cuidadosamente le había quitado la ropa a la bebé y la puso cuidadosamente en la tina, Shina solo abrió los ojos en sorpresa al sentir el agua

\- Tranquila pequeña - Shoto estaba tratando de calmarla mientras la miraba y sonreía – Mina, ¿Cuál shampoo usamos?

\- Ummm, este - Mina agarro una botella verde que traía una manzana en la etiqueta y puso un poco en su mano para luego pasarlo cuidadosamente por la cabeza de Shina, la cual solo se asusto un poco más - Tranquila bebé, mami está aquí

Shina volteo a verla y agarro su mano

\- Tranquila, nada te pasara

Shoto cuidadosamente le paso agua por la cabeza para quitarle el shampoo, evitando que este entrara en los ojos de Shina, también le pasaron un jabón especial para bebes, tras terminar de bañarla, Shoto la envolvió en una toalla para secarla, y Shina acostó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Shoto, por el calor que este lado emitía y sonreía

\- Awww

Después de decir esto, Mina fue por un pañal y un poco de ropa para la bebé, mientras Shoto la puso en la cama y la terminaba de secar, mientras la secaba Shina agarro su mano y lo miraba directamente sonriendo

\- Hola pequeña - Shoto le sonreía y le besaba la cabeza a la bebé

Cuando termino de secarla, empezaron a vestirla cuidadosamente, primero le pusieron el pañal y luego un conjunto de pijama de color purpura, ya que los primeros meses los bebes deben estar protegidos del frío

\- Estas lista pequeña - Shoto la sostenía y le besaba la cabeza y luego se la daba a Mina en los brazos - Las veré cuando vuelva

Antes de que Shoto se fuera, Mina le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acurruco en la cama con Shina

En hora de almuerzo…

Shoto estaba con su teléfono haciendo una llamada con Mina y viendo a Shina la cual estaba viendo la pantalla sin saber que estaba pasando, pero sonreía al ver a su padre

\- ¡¿Es Shina?! - Preguntaron todas las chicas las cuales le quitaron el teléfono a Shoto - ¡Hola pequeña!

Shina sonrió al ver a todas sus tías, pero Mina tuvo que cortar la llamada para poder alimentar a la bebé y ella misma poder comer algo

Con Mina…

Después de alimentar a Shina, se puso a jugar con el cabello blanco que tiene la bebé y le besaba la cabeza, al pasar las horas Shina se quedo dormida en sus brazos

\- Que linda eres

Fue cuando alguien toco su puerta, ella dijo que quien estuviera ahí podía entrar, segundos después todas las chicas entraron

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estaban en clases

\- Mina, son las 5 p.m.

Mina miro su teléfono y vio que era cierto, había estado todo el día con Shina que el tiempo se le hizo corto, las chicas querían jugar con la bebé, pero ella estaba dormida en su cuna

\- ¿Dónde está Shoto? - Pregunto Mina

\- Él dijo que tenía que comprar algo

Tras unos 45 minutos, Shoto volvió con varias bolsas en sus manos y fue al cuarto de Mina

\- Wow, ¿Qué es todo esto? - Pregunto Mina sorprendida

\- Pañales, 1 termómetro, más toallas - Comentaba Shoto sacando el contenido de las bolsas y poniéndolo a un lado de la cuna - Y esto para ti - Shoto le dio un helado de fresa con trozos de chocolate, el cual es el favorito de Mina

\- ¡Gracias!

El grito de Mina hizo que Shina se despertara, pero no que llorara, solo hizo unos ruidos y Shoto la tomo en sus brazos mientras sonreía

\- Hola tú, te extrañe mucho

Shina sonrió y movió sus pequeños brazos a Shoto y agarro su corbata

Pero había un olor que venia del pañal de la bebé

\- Mina, el pañal…

\- Tu turno - Dijo Mina comiendo su helado y sonriendo

Y así fue, Shoto cambio el pañal, pero tuvo que hacer 3 intentos para que no se soltara


	13. No es tan fácil como parece

Con el paso de los meses, Shoto y Mina mejoraban en el cuidado de su hija, cada vez que lloraba ya diferenciaban si eran un llanto de hambre, de miedo o si solo quería tener compañía, darle un baño era más fácil porque Shina no se movía mucho durante ese momento, excepto una vez la bebé le dio curiosidad y les arrojo agua a ambos. Shina también tiene muchas cualidades tanto de su madre: Shina siempre sonreía a todas las personas, siempre reía y era muy cariñosa, cuando alguien la cargaba Shina abrazaba a la persona. Pero también tenia mucho de Shoto, como la facilidad que tiene de dormirse en cualquier lugar, no le agradaba mucho Endeavor porque la primera vez que él las llevo a ambas a que lo conocieran y Endeavor la sujeto en brazos; no duro ni 2 segundos sin que Shina empezara a llorar, pero con Rei fue totalmente diferente porque Shina la abrazo y hasta se durmió en sus brazos

Todos se encontraban estaban en clases, Aizawa estaba explicando un tema cuando de pronto en el fondo se escucho el llanto de la bebé y todos voltearon a verla

\- Tranquilos, solo quería que la cargara - Dijo Shoto tomando a Shina en sus brazos y empezaba a mecerla y arrullarla - Tranquila pequeña, papá está aquí

Aizawa les había permitido traer a la bebé a clase, ya que no tenían a nadie con quien dejarla, la madre de Shoto no se lo permitían, los padres de Mina trabajaban, los hermanos de Shoto vivían lejos e ir a dejarla y recogerla se les hacia muy difícil, el único disponible era su padre y Shoto dio un rotundo "NO", así que Shoto compro un pequeño carro de bebé blanco donde ponían a la bebé y la llevaban a todas partes

Para muchos era increíble ver a Shoto mostrando cariño a cualquiera

En el almuerzo, ellos estaban en el salón de clases alimentando a la bebé con puré de verduras especialmente para bebés con una cuchara que tiene forma de avión, comían dentro para que el sol no le hiciera daño

\- Di A Shina - Dijo Mina sosteniendo la cuchara frente a ella

La bebé abrió la boca y le dieron la comida

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad en como sabe esto - Comento el bicolor agarrando una cucharada del pure de verduras e hizo una cara de disgusto - Mala idea

Tanto Mina como Shina soltaron una pequeña risa por lo sucedido

Mientras estaban ahí con la bebé, una de las profesoras los vio y a la bebé y no pudo evitar querer verla

\- Hola Midnight - Dijeron ambos al verla, Shina volteo para verla y sonreírle

\- Hola - Dijo Midnight viendo a Shina y le sonreía - Es totalmente adorable, ¿Puedo cargarla?

Ambos le asintieron y la peli morada la sujeto en brazos, Shina por accidente sujeto el cabello de esta y lo mordió

\- ¡Shina no!

\- Tranquilos, no duele

Segundos después Shina bostezo y se acurruco entre los senos de la maestra, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse

\- M-Muy cariñosa - Dijo la heroína totalmente roja

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - Dijeron ambos arrodillándose en señal de disculpa

Después del incidente con Midnight, ambos comieron algo también

\- Shoto, Shina está quedándose si… - Mina dio un gran bostezo en ese momento - Lo siento

\- No te preocupes por… - Shoto también bostezo

No todo era tan fácil como todos los demás creían, ellos estaban muy cansados, Shina se despertaba muchas veces en la noche por hambre o por miedo y no los dejaba dormir lo suficiente, dormían juntos para turnarse al momento de atender a Shina cuando se despertaba

\- ¿Estas cansado?

\- Un poco, pero no importa

Mina lo miro preocupada, ya que él se veía más cansado que ella ya que Shoto se acostaba más tarde porque él dormía a Shina lo cual se hacia un poco más largo con el pasar de las semanas ya que ella agarraba más energías también que Shoto se levantaba antes para preparar la bañera de Shina

\- Esta noche duerme en tu cuarto Shoto - Mina tomo sus manos preocupada - Necesitas dormir

\- Tú también debes dormir Mina

Mina sonrió al saber que Shoto se preocupaba por ella

Al terminar las clases ellos empezaron a guardar las cosas y poner a Shina en el carro, la cual se estaba jugando con un peluche y la cubrieron con la cobija, pero antes de que se fueran…

Empezó a llover demasiado fuerte afuera antes de que pudieran dejar UA y no tenían nada para cubrir a Shina o el carro ya que no tenían imaginado que podría llover

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora Shoto? No podemos salir o ella se mojará - Dijo Mina preocupada mirando a su hija la cual le sonreía

Shoto pensó que hacer y se le ocurrió una idea, saco su teléfono y llamo, luego saco su traje y lo puso alrededor de Shina, era impermeable así que no se mojaría

\- ¿Qué haces?

Tras unos minutos llego un pequeño carro en el cual Shoto puso a Mina y Shina sin que se mojaran junto con sus cosas

\- Las veré en los dormitorios - Tras decir eso Shoto le dio un poco de dinero para pagar el viaje

\- Espera…

Mina no pudo terminar la frase porque Shoto cerro la puerta y el carro se fue, su idea es que ellas llegaran a los dormitorios en el carro sin mojarse y con sus cosas y él se iba caminando bajo la lluvia con el carro, a él no le importaba mojarse, solo que ellas estuvieran bien, así que después de que ellas se fueran, se fue caminando y empujando el carro de la bebé

Tras llegar a los dormitorios Mina cambio a Shina por una pijama y esperaba que se durmiera pronto, luego de unas horas que llego Shoto…

Primero Mina le dio un golpe en la cabeza y luego lo abrazo en señal de agradecimiento

Ambos entraron a ver que Shina estaba totalmente dormida tan temprano y se sorprendieron, parece que la lluvia la ayudo a dormir mejor, las chicas llegaron poco después a jugar con Shina, pero decidieron cuidarla en su lugar unos minutos

Shoto y Mina les agradecieron y fueron al cuarto de Shoto, en donde se sentaron en la cama

\- Gracias por lo que hiciste

\- Haría todo por ustedes

Mina se sonrojo y se acerco más a Shoto sujetando su mano

\- Las chicas dijeron que cuidarían a Shina por si se despierta

\- ¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?

Ambos se miraron sonriendo

\- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí? - Pregunto Shoto acariciando el cabello de Mina

\- Desde luego - Dijo Mina acercando su cara al cuello de Shoto para luego acomodarse totalmente sobre él

Shoto agarro una cobija para cubrirlos y ambos se durmieron profundamente


	14. Tarde Padre e Hija

Era un sábado como cualquier otro, Mina estaba jugando con Shina en su habitación, estaban en el suelo con un montón de animales de peluche a su alrededor

\- ¿Cuál quieres ser pequeña?

Shina miraba el montón de peluches a su alrededor y apuntaba a un oso de peluche blanco, Mina se lo dio y ella lo abrazo

\- Que linda eres - Mina abrazo a la bebé, la cual rió

Estuvieron jugando cuando Shoto entro a la habitación y las vio

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- Jugando con sus peluches, ¿Quieres unirte?

Shoto en una situación diferente se habría negado sin dudarlo, pero al ver a su hija sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un peluche para jugar, era imposible para él decir que no, se sentó junto a Shina y agarro el peluche que ella le estaba ofreciendo y jugaron por unos minutos

\- De verdad le gustan mucho los peluches

\- No solo eso, le gustan mucho las marionetas, el puré de frutas y muchas cosas dulces

Shoto se sintió un poco mal en ese momento, a pesar de que pasaba tiempo con su hija, no sabia mucho de ella, y Mina noto que su mirada cambio de repente y se le ocurrió una idea

\- Shoto ¿Puedes cuidar hoy a Shina? Y-Yo hoy saldré con las chicas a comprarle una sorpresa a Shina y no quiero que la vea todavía

\- Claro que la cuidare, es mi niña

Shoto volvió a ver a la bebé la cual le dio una sonrisa y siguió jugando

Mina se cambio y abrazo a Shina

\- Hoy pasaras el día con papá

Shina rió y abrazo a Mina, después de eso Mina y las chicas se fueron

Shoto estaba en su habitación con Shina, estaban en la cama, Shina se escondía debajo de las sabanas y Shoto sonreía al verla haciendo tal cosa, pero apenas ella salió de entre las sabanas, la bebé estaba sudando

Para Shoto sentir mucho calor o mucho frío era muy difícil, pero sabia cuando los demás lo tenían, y al ver a su hija se preocupo y le limpio la cabeza con un pequeño pañuelo

\- ¿Será que el cuarto está muy caliente?

La bebé seguía sudando un poco a pesar de que ya la había limpiado, decidió llevarla al primer piso con varios de sus juguetes, se sentó en el sofá con la bebé en su regazo mientras ella jugaba con un peluche

\- ¿Cómo servirá esto? - Se pregunto a si mismo mientras agarraba una marioneta con forma de gato, estuvo unos segundos observándola y puso su mano dentro - Oh ya entiendo, los dedos son los brazos y la cabeza

Estuvo moviendo la marioneta para entender bien como se usaba, fue cuando Shina la vio e hizo un sonido que indicaba que quería jugar con ella

Shoto uso la marioneta para jugar, le gustaba ver a su hija sonreír, no supo porque, pero puso la marioneta a que abrazara la cabeza de Shina, la cual rió de una forma adorable y Shoto no pudo contenerse en sonreírle

Era increíble todo el amor que le tenia Shoto a esta pequeña niña que tal vez no entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o el peligroso mundo que los rodeaba, pero…

El ver la sonrisa y la mirada de su hija, las cuales reflejaban total ternura e inocencia era algo que él no iba a arriesgarse a perder, sin pensarlo abrazo a Shina la cual sonrió

Después de que jugaran con los peluches, Shoto empezó a hacerle cosquillas y ella solo reía y le agarro el cabello y empezó a morderlo, parece que los colores blanco y rojo le parecían algo dulce

Shoto solo reía ante tal acto, pero…

Shina toco la cicatriz que tenia Shoto en la cara y su mirada de felicidad cambio a una de confusión, cosa que hizo a Shoto bajar la mirada, era la primera vez que la bebé miraba y tocaba su cicatriz

Él no entendía cómo había gente que decía que su cicatriz lo hacia ver "guapo", para él era muestra de sus errores y su debilidad, creyó que a su hija le asustaría, pero…

Shina rió y sonreía mientras tocaba la cicatriz de Shoto, lo cual lo hizo abrir los ojos, parece que se había equivocado y sonrió por eso

Ya era hora del almuerzo, Shoto sabia que tenia que darle leche a la bebé, aunque Mina no estuviera, ellos ya tenían biberones con leche que guardaban en el refrigerador, agarro uno y lo puso 30 segundos en el microondas, todo mientras miraba a Shina que estaba en el suelo rodeada de cojines para que no se lastimara

Después de que pasara el tiempo, agarro el biberón y se dirigió al sofá de nuevo

\- Shina, mira lo que tengo - Dijo Shoto a la bebé mientras enseñaba el biberón, Shina solo alzo sus manos en petición de que se lo entregara

Shoto la tomo en sus brazos y la acomodo de manera que su brazo derecho sirviera como almohada mientras alimentaba a Shina la cual solo sujetaba el biberón

Tras unos segundos de que se acabara la botella, Shoto la puso de manera que su cabeza estuviera en su pecho y sus brazos en sus hombros mientras la arrullaba para que se durmiera, él sentía como el agarre de la bebé se hacía más suave, decidió acostarse también para que ella no quedara tan incomoda

Fue cuando Shina se quedo totalmente dormida tras unos minutos, Shoto solo sonrió y la abrazo para que luego el también se quedara dormido

Tras pasar las horas, Mina y las chicas volvieron, Mina fue a buscarlos en las habitaciones, pero no los encontró, decidió llamarlo, fue cuando su celular se escucho cerca, todas lo vieron en el sofá abrazando a la bebé

\- Awwww

A Mina se le derretía el corazón solo con ver esa escena, sin pensarlo les tomo una fotografía y los fue a despertar, la bebé tampoco podía dormir mucho en la tarde o no dormiría en la noche y solo querría jugar, Mina cuidadosamente acaricio la cabeza de Shina hasta que despertara, la cual lo hizo y sonrió

\- Hola pequeña - Dijo Mina tomando a la bebé en brazos - ¿Te divertiste con papá?

Shina solo rió y Mina la abrazo suavemente, cuando ellas y las chicas iban a subir, Shina hizo un sonido y apunto al sofá. Ella quería que Shoto viniera con ellas

Mina fue a despertarlo junto con Shina, ambas tocaban su mejilla hasta que despertara, solo duro unos segundos

\- Ven con nosotras, compramos muchas cosas para Shina y quiere que las veas - Le dijo Mina sonriendo

Shoto miro a Shina la cual sonreía y acepto, una vez en el cuarto…

Shoto sostenía a Shina la cual miraba con curiosidad lo que su madre y sus tías sostenían

-Pequeña, ¿Cuál quieres probarte primero?

Mina le mostraba un traje de oso, Hagakure uno de gato, Tsuyu uno de rana, Uraraka uno de mariposa, Jirou uno de pingüino y Momo uno de dinosaurio

Shina miraba con más interés el de la rana y se lo dieron, ella solo lo abrazo

\- Ella piensa que son peluches - Dijeron Mina y Shoto entre risas


	15. ¿Qué soy para ti?

Era un sábado cualquiera, pero estaba haciendo demasiado calor, por lo que todos decidieron ir a la piscina

Shoto y Mina estaban en el cuarto de Mina, mientras Mina jugaba con la bebé, Shoto guardaba en una mochila todo lo que Shina ocuparía, una pequeña toalla para secarla, un flotador con forma de rana que fue un regalo de Tsuyu, lentes de sol que tienen pequeños dibujos de palmeras, ropa seca, un pequeño traje de baño color azul con rayas blancas, más pañales, una pelota inflable, protector solar, pure de frutas y biberones

\- Todo listo - Dijo Shoto cerrando la mochila y tomando en sus brazos a la bebé - ¿Lista bebé? - Shina solo hizo una pequeña risa y lo abrazo del cuello - Tomare eso como un sí, ¿Y tú Mina?

\- Claro, mi traje de baño esta debajo de mi ropa y tengo más ropa en la mochila, ¿Vamos?

Salieron y se encontraron con todos sus amigos y se dirigieron a la piscina, mientras caminaban las chicas hacían caras graciosas para hacer reír a la bebé, y los chicos en especial Shoto veían a su alrededor por si alguien veía con malos ojos a la bebé y no dudarían en taclearlo

Una vez llegaron a la piscina, Mina llevo a la bebé a un vestidor y le puso su traje de baño mientras Shoto inflaba el flotador en la silla que habían escogido, fue cuando unos minutos salieron las 2 en traje de baño y Shoto se sonrojo demasiado al ver a Mina, luego él se quito la camisa para ponerse el protector y le puso tanto a ella y a Shina

Después le puso el flotador de rana a la bebé y entro a la piscina sujetando las manos de Shoto y se asustó un poco

\- Tranquila pequeña, yo estoy aquí - Dijo Shoto sonriéndole y sosteniéndola con cuidado - Nada te va a pasar

Shina sonrió y poco a poco movía los pies debajo del agua y reía, Shoto solo la sostenía y sonreía, Mina les tomaba fotografías a ambos con su teléfono desde la silla, luego de unos minutos entro con ambos

\- Ven con mami Shina - Mina sonreía al frente de ella, Shina empezó a patear suavemente y Shoto la empujaba por el flotador y ella sonreía y movía sus manos hacia su mamá, logro llegar y Mina la abrazo - ¡Bien pequeña!

Shoto sonrió ante tal acto y se unió al abrazo, al paso de las horas Mina estaba alimentando a la bebé con un poco de pure mientras Shoto le ponía un sombrero a Shina para que no se quemara con el sol, después le cambiaron el pañal y volvió a entrar con Shoto a la piscina, pero esta vez subida en sus hombros y abrazaba su cabeza, mientras Mina los observaba desde la silla mientras ella comía un sándwich que habían empacado

Fue cuando 2 chicas de otro curso se acercaron a Shoto e intentaron coquetear con él, pero él no lo notaba, pero Shina si lo notaba y abrazaba más fuerte la cabeza de Shoto

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

Shina solo quería su atención para que Shoto no hablara con las chicas, no le gustaba que Shoto hablara con otras chicas que no fuera Mina

\- Parece que a Shina no le gusta que las chicas le hablen a Shoto - Dijo Tsuyu viendo lo sucedido

\- Algo así, en el centro comercial una vez hizo lo mismo - Dijo Mina sonriendo

\- Es normal, él es su padre y tu su madre, ella solo quiere que ustedes estén juntos

Ese comentario puso a pensar a Mina, ella no sabia como llamar su relación actual con Shoto, decidió que lo hablaría con él en la noche para poder aclararlo

Cuando volvieron, Mina estaba jugando con Shina en su cuarto, ambas estaban jugando con unos peluches que Hagakure les regalo, fue cuando el pañal de la bebé empezó a emitir un olor y Shina volteo a ver a su madre

\- Lo olí, ya busco un pañal - Mina se levantó de la cama y empezó a buscar un pañal, pero no había ninguno - Tal vez Shoto tenga alguno, vamos a visitar a papá

Mina tomo en sus brazos a la bebé y fueron hasta el cuarto de Shoto y tocaron la puerta, segundos después Shoto les abrió y ellas se sentaron en la cama, por suerte Shoto tenia varios pañales que tenia guardados por si pasaban momentos como este

Shoto empezó a cambiar a Shina mientras Mina lo observaba

\- S-Shoto, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Qué soy para ti?

Shoto se sorprendió ante tal pregunta y termino de cambiar el pañal para poner a su hija en su regazo y ver a Mina

\- No entiendo tu pregunta

\- Shoto, quiero que me digas que soy para ti. Antes de aquella noche nosotros apenas hablábamos, después de que supiste que ella venia - Mina acaricio el cabello de su hija y sonrió - Te volviste más cercano a mí, pero quiero saber si yo significo algo para ti - Mina lo miraba directamente a los ojos - ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Soy solo la madre de tu hija o…?

Mina no pudo terminar la frase porque Shoto la beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar mucho y cerrar los ojos, tras unos segundos se separaron

\- Ambas son lo más importante en mi vida - Dijo Shoto sonriendo - Y yo creí que éramos pareja, quiero decir, hemos pasado por mucho que…

Esta vez Mina lo beso y sonrió

\- Escuchaste eso Shina, papá y mamá son novios

Shina solo dio una risa, mientras que Shoto le buscaba sentido a lo que Mina acababa de decir, decidió no darle importancia y las invito a ambas a quedarse

Mina se acostó en el rincón de la cama y Shoto en la orilla para que Shina se acurrucara en medio de ambos, pero no duro mucho para que ella trepara y se acostara sobre el pecho de Shoto y Mina se acercara a ellos

\- Shina ¿Sabes qué sucede este fin de semana?

La bebé la miraba confundida

\- Tu primer cumpleaños - Dijeron ambos sonriendo


	16. El Primer Cumpleaños de Shina

Es el día del primer cumpleaños de Shina

Shoto y Mina planearon hacerle una fiesta, no sería sorpresa ya que la bebé no tendría idea de que es, pero era algo muy importante para ellos, toda la clase estaba invitada

Planearon que Shoto saliera a dar un paseo con ella mientras que Mina estaba en los dormitorios organizando todos los detalles de la fiesta

\- Muy bien - Dijo Mina con una libreta en sus manos - Todos a sus puestos: Sato, Bakugo, Ojiro, Momo pastel y bocadillos; Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero y Jirou la piñata; Tsuyu, Midoriya, Koda y Tokoyami decoraciones; Shoji, Uraraka, Aoyama e Iida los globos; Hagakure y yo iremos a comprar unas cosas que faltan, y que Mineta no se acerque o Shoto lo quemara vivo

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a trabajar, todos los puestos iban con tranquilidad, excepto en la cocina donde Bakugo estaba gritándole a todos, especialmente a Momo

\- ¡¿QUIÉN TE ENSEÑO A RAYAR EL QUESO ASI?!

Momo solo lo miraba asustada y continuaban trabajando

Con Mina y Hagakure…

Se dirigieron a una tienda de fiestas infantiles y compraron: gorros de fiesta rosados, algunos dulces para la piñata y algunos pequeños juegos infantiles, pero Mina no dejaba de estar nerviosa

\- Tranquila Mina, todo saldrá bien

\- Es su primer cumpleaños, quiero que todo salga perfecto para ella

\- Dijiste que Todoroki salió con ella, ¿Dónde están?

\- Con la familia de Shoto

En el hospital, el único ausente era Endeavor que no pudo estar ahí por su trabajo y Touya por las circunstancias

El resto jugaba con Shina la cual solo sonreía y abrazaba a todos

\- Cabello blanco, posiblemente vaya a tener un quirk de hielo como nosotros - Dijo Rei sonriendo y mirando el cabello de la bebé, el cual había crecido considerablemente

\- Baaaah - Shina hizo ese ruido mientras abrazaba a su abuela

\- Awww - Dijo Fuyumi tomándoles fotografías

\- Eso es lo más cercano a su primera palabra - Dijo el bicolor sonriendo - Y acerca de su quirk…Tal vez sea una combinación de los míos y el de Mina, y no voy a dejar que el viejo tenga si quiera la intención de entrenarla

Todos sabían que los sentimientos de Shoto por los abusos de su padre le causo seguían ahí, y no iba a dejar que tocara a Shina o lo lamentaría

Fuyumi y Natsuo tenían un regalo para ella, unas pelotas de plástico de diferentes colores, las cuales Shina empezó a rodar por toda la habitación y las perseguía mientras gateaba

Rei también tenia un regalo para ella, una pequeña capa blanca y rosada que ella misma hizo, la cual Shina abrazo con mucha fuerza

Después de esa visita, se dirigieron a los dormitorios en donde ya todo estaba listo

\- ¿Lista?

Shina lo miro confundida, luego Shoto abrió la puerta

\- ¡Sorpresa! - Gritaron todos

Shina abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y vio a Shoto el cual le sonreía, eso hizo que ella se calmara y sonriera, lo hizo más cuando Mina la sujeto y le puso un gorro

\- Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña - Dijo Mina mientras besaba la mejilla de la bebé y la llevaba al centro para que disfrutara más y viera la decoración

Todo estaba decorado con globos rosados y blancos, tenia serpentinas en las paredes y muchas almohadas y peluches por todo el lugar, hizo que ella riera y miraba a todos sonriendo, lo cual hizo que todos sonrieran, hasta Bakugo

Hicieron varios juegos para bebé, como las escondidas; Mina cubrió los ojos de Shina y ambas empezaron a buscar a todos, irónicamente la primera que encontraron fue a Hagakure

\- ¿A dónde vamos ahora? - Pregunto Mina mientras sostenía a Shina, la cual apunto hacia el jardín, ahí encontraron a varios de ellos, y al que no lograron encontrar fue a Tokoyami, resulta que subió hasta el techo con ayuda de Dark Shadow

Después se reunieron para que Shina pudiera apagar las velas, Mina y Shoto la sostenían frente al pastel, este era de chocolate con trozos de fresa en los bordes, cosa que hizo que ella sonriera más

Entre todos le cantaron Feliz Cumpleaños y ella soplo las velas, después le dio una mordida al pastel y sonrió con la boca cubierta de chocolate

Después jugaron con la piñata, la cual era un número 1 de diversos colores, Momo creo un palo para que la bebé golpeara la piñata, lo hacia suave con ayuda de Shoto que la sostenía, sin embargo…

Nadie noto cuando Mineta bajo e iba a hacer una de sus perversidades, pero la bebé lo vio y le arrojo el palo que le dio justo en el ojo

\- ¡LARGO! - Le gritaron todas las chicas, después de que se fuera todas las chicas felicitaron y abrazaron a Shina - Buena niña

Ella solo sonrió y las abrazo a todas, después fue la hora de abrir los regalos, los cuales Shina abrió rápidamente, estos fueron los regalos:

Un par de nuevos zapatos de parte de Midoriya y Uraraka

Un CD de canciones para dormir de parte de Jirou

Cubos con letras de parte de Momo

Libros de cuentos de parte de Iida

Juguetes para la bañera de parte de Tsuyu

Un rayo de peluche de parte de Kaminari

Un carro para que empuje de parte de Bakugo y Kirishima

Anillos de plástico para que los pusiera en orden de parte de Shoji y Tokoyami

Juguetes de encaje de parte de Koda y Sato

Brillos de colores de parte de Aoyama

Cobijas con conejos dibujados de parte de Hagakure

Juguetes para que mordiera de parte de Ojiro

Una pijama amarilla para dormir de parte de Aizawa

\- Muchas gracias a todos - Dijeron Shoto y Mina mientras cargaban los regalos

Shina le dio un abrazo a cada uno como agradecimiento

Después de que llevaran todos los regalos a la habitación de Mina, ella le dio su regalo

Lo abrió rápidamente para que viera un libro de colorear y crayones para niños, sin dudarlo abrazo a Mina

\- Baaaah

Shoto tomo a Shina en sus brazos y la mano de Mina

\- Vamos para que vea mi regalo

Ambas lo miraron y él las llevo a su cuarto, al abrir la puerta…

En una esquina había un oso de peluche de por lo menos 5 metros de alto, Shoto puso a Shina encima y ella lo abrazo, parece que había encontrado una nueva

\- Feliz Cumpleaños mi niña - Dijo Shoto mientras acariciaba el cabello de Shina

\- Shoto… ¿Cómo metiste eso aquí?


	17. Cuidando a Shina

Va a haber momentos en los que ni Shoto ni Mina podrán cuidar a Shina, pero no tienen que preocuparse porque sus tíos y tías la cuidaran

**BAKUGO Y KIRISHIMA**

Bakugo estaba caminando a la habitación del pelirrojo, pero había una sorpresa adentro que no esperaba

\- Oye Kirishima vamos a ir a… - Bakugo vio a Shina en la cama mordiendo una almohada - ¿Qué hace esa mocosa aquí?

\- ¡No le digas así! Todoroki me pidió que si podía cuidarla y le dije que si

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Tranquilo, igual iremos a comer, pero ella nos acompañara

A Bakugo le estaba apareciendo una vena en la cabeza

\- De hecho, podrías cuidarla 1 minuto, ocupo que Kaminari me devuelva mi cargador - Kirishima salió de la habitación

Bakugo se quedo quieto en el borde de la cama, Shina solo lo veía curiosa, lo cual empezaba a irritar al rubio explosivo

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ME VES?!

Tras eso, Shina hizo un puchero y empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos

\- ¡NO, NI SE TE…!

Shina empezó a llorar

\- ¡SHHHH! ¡CÁLLATE!

Eso solo la hacía llorar más, pero se le ocurrió una idea

Con Kirishima… Él apenas salió del elevador pudo escuchar el llanto de la bebé

\- Era algo que ya me esperaba - Pero antes de llegar, el llanto se detuvo, una mala señal, rápidamente entro a la habitación…

Vio como Bakugo le intento poner cinta adhesiva en la boca a la pobre bebé rosada, rápidamente lo empujo y tomo a la bebé y la intento calmar

\- Mal Bakugo - Kirishima calmo a la bebé y la hizo reír - Compraras tu manga solo hoy

Antes de que se retirara con la bebé, Shina le hizo una sonrisa a Bakugo que parecía significar "Te gane"

\- E-Esa maldita mocosa se acaba de reír de mi - Bakugo empezó a tener un tic en el ojo

Tuvo que disculparse con ambos y todos fueron de compras, mientras Bakugo miraba que volumen compraría, Shina agarro un conejo de peluche que le encanto, Kirishima quería comprárselo, pero no tenía suficiente dinero, así que ambos fueron con Bakugo, solo con verlos sabía que querían

\- No

\- Por favor Bakugo

\- No

Shina le hizo ojos de perrito y abrazo al peluche

\- No - Dijo Bakugo acercándose a la bebé

Ella hizo un puchero y abrazo más fuerte el conejo

\- NO

Apretó tan fuerte al conejo que hablo y dijo "Por favor", era un muñeco que decía frases

En la tarde…

\- Awwww ¡Le compraron un peluche! - Dijo Mina emocionada y abrazando a Shina, la cual no soltaba el conejo

Bakugo solo volteo la mirada y volvió a su habitación, decidió comprar el nuevo volumen la siguiente semana

**MIDORIYA Y URARAKA**

Ambos estaban jugando con la bebé en la habitación de Midoriya, era la primera persona que Midoriya dejaba usar sus figuras de All Might

\- Uraraka, vigila que no las muerda, voy a un momento al baño

Después de que el peli verde saliera, Uraraka se quedo jugando con Shina, pero por accidente hizo que la bebé flotara

\- ¡LO SIENTO SHINA! - Rápidamente la hizo volver y la abrazo

Pero Shina no estaba asustada o algo parecido, estaba riendo, le había gustado flotar y la veía fijamente para que lo hiciera de nuevo, Uraraka cuidadosamente la hizo flotar de nuevo e hizo que ella diera vueltas por la habitación, Shina solo reía tiernamente

Tuvo una idea

\- Ya volv… ¿Dónde está Shina?

\- Estoy buscándola, creo que se escondió

\- Hay que encontr…

Shina aterrizo en su cabeza

\- Oh ahí estas

Shina empezó a morder su cabello, Midoriya solo se rió al igual que Uraraka

MOMO

Momo estaba en su habitación tomando té con Shina en tazas plásticas

\- Buena niña, ¿Cuál té quieres probar ahora? - Dijo Momo sosteniendo 2 paquetes de té frente a ella, el de la derecha era dulce con miel y el de la izquierda de canela

Shina apunto a unas galletas detrás de Momo

\- No pequeña, esas son muy dulces para ti

Shina hizo un puchero y abrazo a Momo, ella no pudo resistirse a la ternura de la niña rosa y partió un pedazo de la galleta y se lo dio, Shina sonrió

A Momo se le ocurrió una idea para jugar con ella, de su brazo hizo una sonaja amarilla y se la dio para que jugara, la bebé se sorprendió y jugo con la sonaja

\- ¿Quieres otro? - Shina asintió, Momo le hizo un otra sonaja azul la cual agarro y también sonrió

Un par de horas después…

Shoto y Mina se sorprendieron de que Momo le hizo más de 3 cajas grandes, las cuales estaban llenas de juguetes de bebé

**HAGAKURE Y TSUYU**

Ellas estaban jugando con la bebé con los peluches que Hagakure tiene en su habitación, Shina se escondía por momentos entre los peluches para que ellas la encontraran y reía cada vez que lo hacían

Hagakure empezó a dar vueltas mientras la sostenía en brazos, pero en cierto punto…

\- Suéltalo, suéltalo Shina

\- ¿Qué pasa Tooru? - Pregunto Tsuyu sin entender que pasaba

\- Shina está tirando mi cabello

Tsuyu cuidadosamente a la bebé, la cual no soltaba el cabello de Hagakure, fue cuando finalmente pudo separarlas, pero Shina había arrancado un poco del cabello y lo tenía sujetado y se lo dio a Tsuyu

\- Se siente raro - Dijo Tsuyu sintiendo el cabello de Hagakure

**KAMINARI**

Él rubio estaba jugando un juego de cartas de memoria con Shina

\- Ehhh, esto… ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Shina le gano agarrando 20 cartas iguales

Siguieron jugando con más juegos, hasta que Shina le dio sueño y Kaminari la acostó en un sofá y él se durmió en otro

Cuando despertó…

Shina no estaba en el sofá

Rápidamente se levantó y empezó a buscarla por todo el lugar, no estaba en el jardín, debajo de la mesa, escondida detrás de algún lugar. Kaminari ya estaba preocupado por no encontrar a la bebé, pero se puso pálido al imaginar 2 posibles escenarios que le sucederían si no la encontraba:

Mina tirándole ácido en la cara

Shoto quemándolo hasta la muerte

Trago saliva y siguió buscando…

Pero Shoto y Mina regresaron y lo vieron

\- Hola Kami - Dijo Mina sonriendo - ¿Dónde está Shina?

Kaminari empezó a retroceder, notaron que estaba nervioso y se acercaron

\- Kaminari, ¿Dónde está Shina?

El rubio estaba a punto de irse al elevador, pero el hielo de Shoto congelo totalmente su cuerpo

\- Última vez que preguntamos, ¿Dónde es…?

En ese momento Jirou salió del elevador sosteniendo a Shina en sus brazos, la cual sonrió al ver a su madre y la abrazo

\- ¡Mi niña!

Shoto se alegro de ver a Shina y estaba a punto de descongelar a Kaminari

\- ¿P-Por qué la tenías tú? - Pregunto el rubio temblando de frío

\- Estaba dormida en el borde del sofá y casi se cae, decidí llevarla conmigo para que estuviera más cómoda, después le cante muchas canciones

Shina le aplaudió y todos se fueron en el elevador para que Shina siguiera escuchando a Jirou cantar

\- ¿N-No me descongelaran?

Sería un Kaminari y Jirou en esta ocasión

**MINETA**

NO, NUNCA, JAMÁS

Además, Shoto lo había amenazado, si se le ocurría acercarse a Mina o Shina, no dudaría en quemarlo hasta que fuera cenizas

**AIZAWA**

Este la cargaba en un asiento portátil para bebés mientras se dirigían a una cafetería, Aizawa solo ordeno un café con leche y un sándwich de pollo para él y unas galletas para ella

Pero mientras esperaban unos villanos empezaron a asaltar el lugar, un total de 4

\- No mires pequeña, esto se pondrá feo

Aizawa volteo el asiento para que ella mirara la pared, rápidamente con sus vendas acabo con los 4, rápidamente agarro el asiento para salir y que ella no fuera herida…

Pero uno de los villanos se levantó y disparo un arma, pero fallo y le dio a la pared y Aizawa lo envolvió con sus vendas

\- Le ibas a disparar a una bebé - Su voz cambio a un tono más serio - Que hijo de puta - Esta vez puso el asiento detrás del mostrador y estrello al villano contra la pared y una mesa rompiéndola a la mitad, ahora si todos estaban inconscientes y tomo a la bebé, pero había un olor cerca - ¿Fuiste tú o él?

Shina apunto al villano

\- Él

**ALL MIGHT**

\- Ya estoy aquí - Dijo transformándose y sonriendo

Shina solo rió, estuvieron jugando "¿Dónde está el bebé?"

**MIDNIGHT**

Ella estuvo jugando en los columpios de un parque con Shina, la bebé solo reía

\- Esto no lo digo mucho, pero quieres que lo haga más fuerte - Pregunto Midnight, Shina asintió y la empujo un poco más fuerte

**SERO**

Ellos estuvieron jugando con su cinta, la pegaba a la ropa de la bebé y al techo y hacía que se elevara y brincara cuidadosamente

**IIDA**

Le estuvo tratando de enseñar cosas para bebé, pero tan pronto abría un libro, Shina pretendía estar dormida, pero segundos después se quedaba dormida de verdad

**TOKOYAMI**

Él y Dark Shadow jugaban con Shina, la cual abrazaba a Dark Shadow sin temor alguno

**SHOJI**

Estaban en su habitación jugando a saber cual de sus bocas hablaba, Shina tocaba su máscara y sonreía, él se aseguraba de que no la quitara

Extra:

**TOUYA**

Tanto él como la rubia de los cuchillos estaban cuidando a la pequeña que había llegado a la guarida

\- ¡NO TOQUES ESO! - Grito Toga agarrando a la bebé - Los cuchillos no son para niños

Shina sonrió y la abrazo

\- Dabi, quiero un bebé

El azabache escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo

\- Apenas sabes cuidarte de ti misma

\- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

\- Ayer apuñalaste una almohada

\- ¡No estaba en su lugar, tú la moviste y lo sabes!

Shina solo los miraba confundida, pero estaba feliz

Dabi se acerco y le dio una mano la cual ella abrazo

\- ¿Dónde está padre? - Pregunto Shigaraki hasta que vio que Shina la tenía - Devuélvemela ya

Movió la cabeza en señal de no y la abrazo más fuerte

\- ¿Cuándo se ira esa mocosa?

\- No sabemos ni como llego aquí


	18. Mamá

Era una mañana de sábado como cualquier otra, con la única diferencia que esta vez fue Shina la que despertó primero que Mina, estiro sus pequeños brazos para alcanzar uno de los muchos peluches que estaban en su cuna y empezó a jugar con el

Tras pasar unos minutos se aburrió de estar jugando sola, cuidadosamente agarro el borde de la cuna para ponerse de pie, de esa forma observo que Mina seguía durmiendo y quería llamar su atención de alguna manera…

Agarro un peluche y se lo lanzo

Los peluches no tenían mucho relleno así que eran más livianos, pero apenas es una bebé de 1 año, no tiene puntería; ese peluche cayó al suelo…

Hizo un puchero al verlo caer, pero no se rendiría tan fácil, siguió intentando hasta que Mina despertara; algunos cayeron en la cama, pero no despertaron a Mina, uno logro tirar el teléfono de Mina que estaba en el borde de la cama directo al suelo, pero logro despertar a Mina dándole a un vaso de vidrio que estaba en la mesa haciéndolo caer y rompiéndose en pedazos

\- ¡ME RINDO! - Grito Mina al escuchar el ruido, después de ver todos los peluches alrededor de su cuarto miro a su hija que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al lograr su objetivo - Ven aquí tu

Mina cargo a la bebé y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, a lo cual Shina no paraba de reír

\- ¿Quieres que despertemos a papá?

Shina asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación en silencio, Mina tenía una copia de la habitación de Shoto porque más de una vez ocupaba ropa o pañales para Shina que estaban ahí, lentamente entraron y vieron que Shoto estaba durmiendo, Mina se acercó y puso a la bebé en la cama, Shina solo gateo hasta la cabeza de Shoto y la movió hasta que este despertara, solo duro unos segundos hasta que Shoto abriera los ojos

\- Buenos días a ti también pequeña

\- Baaaah - Shina abrazo su cabeza

Shoto sonrió y se sentó en el borde y se acomodo en una forma que fuera más fácil abrazar a la bebé rosada, Mina se sentó a su lado y Shoto la beso

\- Buenos días a ti también, ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Muy bien, pero Shina hizo un desorden solo para despertarme

\- ¿En serio pequeña?

Shina dio una pequeña risa y se escondió debajo de las cobijas de Shoto, o eso creía, ya que dejo sus pequeños pies por fuera, a lo cual ambos rieron

Después de que la bañaran, se puso a gatear por la habitación de Shoto y agarro cierta prenda de ropa que estaba en la mochila de Shoto, se le quedo mirando y luego miro a Shoto

\- Ese es mi traje Shina

Shina sonrió e intento ponerse la chaqueta, obviamente era demasiado grande para ella, pero eso no le importo, la hacia feliz

\- ¡Te ves adorable bebé! - Dijo Mina sosteniéndola y haciéndola girar en sus brazos - ¿Quieres probarte el de mami?

Shina sonrió e inmediatamente todos fueron a la habitación de Mina, ahí lo primero que Shina le llamo la atención fue la máscara, cuidadosamente se la puso y sonrió

Una combinación adorable de trajes llevaba puesta la bebé rosada

\- Algún día tú también serás una heroína

Shina sonrió y abrazo a Mina, Shoto por su parte tuvo una idea con las palabras que dijo Mina, después de que él se duchara, salió rápidamente a hacer unas cosas

Mina y las demás chicas estaban jugando con Shina con varios de los peluches que esta tenía y Momo les hizo té y jugo a Shina, mientras jugaban Mina recibió una llamada

\- ¿Aún llamas a tu padre "Papi"?

Mina sonrió y contesto

\- Hola Shoto

Todas escupieron el té, Shina se rió por lo sucedido

Después de eso recibió otra llamada, esta vez de su madre

\- Hola mamá… si aquí esta jugando con todas sus tías… no mamá, Shoto no me ha propuesto matrimonio todavía - Esto último hizo sonrojar a Mina mucho - Si mamá iremos a visitarlos el…

\- Mamá

Todas incluyendo a Mina quedaron en shock y lentamente voltearon a ver a Shina

\- T-Te llamo luego mamá - Mina termino la llamada y se acercó a Shina - A-Acabas de decir…

\- Mamá - Volvió a decir Shina sonriendo y mirando a todas

Todas hicieron un chillido de felicidad y emoción al escuchar la primer palabra de Shina, Mina la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo muy fuerte

Todas se unieron al abrazo

\- Ahora di tía Momo

\- No, di tía Hagakure

\- No les hagas caso pequeña, di tía Jirou

Shina solo sonrió y agarro otro de sus peluches

\- Mamá

\- Awwww

\- Mi pequeña ya dijo su primera palabra - Mina beso la mejilla de Shina - Shoto se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vuelva

Al ser casi las 7 p.m., Shoto volvió con una bolsa, logro ver que todas estaban mirándolo, no le dio mucha importancia y fue hacia el sofá en donde estaban Mina y Shina jugando con algunos de sus tíos, los cuales no sabían de la sorpresa

Shina lo abrazo en el momento que se sentó

\- ¿Qué hay en la bolsa Sho?

\- Una sorpresa

\- Nosotros también tenemos una para ti

Shina sonrió en ese momento y miro a su madre

\- Bebé, ¿Quién soy yo?

\- Mamá

Shoto abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió, igual que todos los presentes

\- Tu primer palabra - Dijo Shoto muy feliz

\- Ahora di All Might

\- No, di electricidad - Dijo Kaminari

\- ¡No, di mier…!

Bakugo no pudo terminar la frase porque Shoto congelo su propio brazo de manera que la punta del hielo quedara a menos de 1 cm del ojo del rubio explosivo

\- Termina esa frase y no dudare en dejarte ciego

Todos quedaron en shock, Bakugo trago saliva porque sabia que Shoto hablaba enserio, la única que seguía sonriendo era Shina

Al ser la hora de dormir…

\- Espera, ponle esto

Shoto le dio la bolsa a Mina, ella saco el contenido y lo miro, segundos después abrazo a Shoto y se lo puso a Shina

\- Ahora te ves como una verdadera super héroe pequeña

Shina sonreía demasiado al ver lo que llevaba puesto, era una pijama basada en el traje de héroe de Mina que incluía su pequeña mini máscara, había también uno del de Shoto

Shoto estuvo todo el día con su madre y su hermana haciendo esas pijamas para Shina


	19. Herido

Han pasado pocos días desde que Shina dijo su primera palabra, no paso mucho para que todos quisieran enseñarle nuevas palabras también

Hasta Bakugo, pero Shoto lo golpeo por intentar enseñarle a maldecir

Dejando eso de lado, en la habitación de Shoto, estaban él y la bebé sentados en el piso, Shoto sostenía un montón de fotografías de personas para que Shina tratara de decir quién era quien

\- Muy bien, ella - Shoto mostro una foto de Mina

\- Mamá

\- Muy bien pequeña, ella - Shoto mostro una foto de Momo

\- Tía Mo

\- Casi Shina, él - Shoto mostro una foto de Kaminari

\- Tío Pika

\- No, Kaminari

\- Pika - Dijo Shina entre risas

\- Sigamos, ella - Mostro una foto de Tsuyu

\- Tía Asui

\- Esta bien pequeña, pero ella quiere que la llames tía Tsu

\- Tía Su

\- Seguiremos practicando bebé, ella - Shoto mostro una foto de Rei

\- Abuea

\- Muy cerca, este - Shoto mostro una foto de Endeavor

\- Vieo

\- Muy bien, él - Shoto mostro una foto de Dabi - Espera… ¿Qué hace esta foto…?

\- Tío Dabi

\- No no no no, ella - Shoto mostro una foto de Toga - ¿Quién puso estas fotos aquí?

\- Tía Toga

\- No, creo que confundí las fotos, como sea, ella - Shoto mostro una foto de Shina

\- Sia

\- Shina

\- Sia

\- Casi bebé, él - Shoto mostro una foto de sí mismo

\- Papá - Shina gateo hasta él y lo abrazo - Sia ama a papá

\- Yo también te amo pequeña - Shoto sonrió y la abrazo de vuelta, luego se levanto mientras la cargaba - Vamos con mamá

Shina dio una pequeña risa y asintió, ambos salieron a buscar a Mina, la cual estaba en su habitación acomodando los peluches que su hija le había lanzado para despertarla otra vez

\- ¡Mamá!

Grito Shina desde el otro lado de la puerta y Mina abrió para abrazarlos a ambos

\- ¿Te divertiste practicando con papá?

Shina asintió y la abrazo más fuerte

\- Sho, ¿Vas a ir con los demás a practicar?

\- Sí, volveremos en la tarde creo

Ambas lo miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo

\- Por favor, ten cuidado

\- Claro que lo haré

\- Papá - Shina movió su pequeña mano hacia Shoto - Jugar

\- Cuando vuelva jugamos Shina

Shina sonrió y abrazo más a Mina, Shoto beso a ambas en la cabeza y se iba al ascensor, Shina solo movía su mano en señal de despedida e hizo una cara triste

\- No te preocupes bebé, él volverá pronto

Shina alzo la mirada y toco la mejilla de Mina sonriendo

\- Mamá

\- Buena niña, vayamos con tía Hagakure para que juguemos todas

En la tarde, aproximadamente a las 5:27 p.m., Shoto y los demás aún no volvían, todas estaban reunidas en el sofá viendo una película, pero Shina solo miraba la puerta para estar atenta el regreso de Shoto

La puerta de vez en cuando se abría y Shina abría los ojos con esperanza, pero al ver que ninguno de los que entraban era su padre solo bajaba la mirada cada vez, en cierto punto las chicas habían quitado la película debido a una noticia que vieron por internet y que estaban en varios canales

Los habían sido emboscados y estaban en el hospital

Sin dudarlo fueron a cambiarse, Mina trataba de mantener la calma por fuera, pero por dentro estaba muriéndose de miedo y preocupación, y trataba de no mostrar ninguna señal de preocupación en frente de Shina

\- Mamá… ¿Papá?

\- Papá esta bien bebé - Mina sonrió para no preocupar a Shina mientras le ponía un gorro con adornos que parecía un panda - Vamos a ir a verlo, él esta bien

Shina apunto a unos peluches que estaban en su cuna para poder llevarlos y jugar con Shoto

Una vez llegaron al hospital, fueron uno por uno a ver a todos sus compañeros heridos:

Kaminari tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y brazo derecho

Midoriya ambos brazos rotos, como de costumbre

Bakugo tenía toda la cara vendada, excepto el cabello el cual era reconocible, pero no era necesario que le vendaran toda la cara, pero así estaba más callado

Kirishima tenía vendas en el pecho y cara

Después de verlos a todos, Shina se preocupo y a todos les dio uno de los peluches que trajo, Shina pensaba que los ayudaría a sentirse mejor

Todos sonrieron ante tal acto, incluso Bakugo

Luego fueron a donde estaba Shoto…

\- ¿Papá?

Shoto estaba con un vendaje en la cabeza y cuerpo, fue el segundo que más sufrió en ese ataque, Mina estuvo a punto de llorar por verlo así

\- Hola bebé - Shoto cuidadosamente se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la cama

\- C-Con cuidado Sho, no te vayas a lastimar más…

\- Tranquila Mina, he estado peor, ven aquí tú

Shoto en sus brazos a Shina, la cual lo abrazo fuertemente e hizo que Shoto soltara un quejido de dolor

\- ¡¿Papá?!

\- Tranquila pequeña, no me duele

Shoto la abrazo suavemente para tratar de calmarla y se acostó nuevamente, no hizo ningún movimiento para que Shina se durmiera, lo cual hizo en unos minutos

\- Me siento mucho mejor ahora

Mina se acerco y acaricio la mejilla de Shoto suavemente y beso su frente, Shoto a como pudo, se acomodo para que Mina pudiera acostarse y sin despertar a Shina, pero Mina le hizo que no con la cabeza

\- Esta bien Sho, yo dormiré aquí en el sofá, no quiero que te lastimes

Shoto sonrió y abrazo más a Shina, la cual solo sonreía dormida

Al día siguiente jugo con todos los chicos heridos…

Ellos podían ser héroes, pero si ella les decía que jugaran peluches con ella, ellos jugarían peluches con ella


	20. Shina en la Playa

Han llegado las vacaciones de verano, ya todos podían tomar un descanso de la escuela, una vez volvieron a los dormitorios, decidieron que irían a un lugar diferente a descansar, pero ¿A dónde?

Estaban decidiendo entre muchos lugares, pero sabían cual, de pronto el TV se prendió y todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña Shina sentada en las piernas de Shoto mirando TV, Shoto no tenía mucho interés en salir, solo quería estar con Mina y Shina

Shina miraba una caricatura de una esponja de mar y una estrella de mar, le había llamado la estrella de mar porque era totalmente rosada al igual que ella y Mina

\- Una playa bajo el mar… ¿Cómo es posible? - Dijo Shoto confundido

\- ¿Paya? - Pregunto Shina mirando a Shoto

\- Si, la playa, ves ese montón de arena, eso es la playa - Shoto volvió a ver la caricatura - ¿También un mar debajo del mar?

\- Paya, paya

Con solo ver la expresión de felicidad que tenía la pequeña niña rosada, irían a la playa

El día del viaje…

Shoto había comprado demasiadas cosas para Shina: flotadores, sombreros, juguetes para que jugara en la arena, ropa para el mar, más juguetes inflables, bocadillos para el camino y mucho más

Mina estaba vistiéndola con ropa fresca y empacaba más cosas que podría ocupar, como pañales y jugos

\- Paya - Dijo Shina bostezando y frotándose los ojos

\- Si mi amor, iremos a la playa - Dijo Mina cargando a la bebé y la cubría con una cobija

Todos debían estar afuera de los dormitorios a las 4:30 a.m., porque a esa hora llegaba el autobús, Shoto tomo a Shina y la abrazo en su lado izquierdo para que no tuviera frío y luego entraron al autobús, se estimaba que el viaje camino seria de unas 3 horas

Shoto cargaba a Shina la cual estaba totalmente dormida, y en su hombro estaba Mina apoyando la cabeza también dormida, tras pasar unas 2 horas Shina se despertó y vio que su madre y padre estaban dormidos, quería jugar con ellos así que empezó a dar toques en sus mejillas

\- Mami, Papi, juar

\- Pequeña, no los despiertes

Shina volteo a ver que Momo estaba en el asiento junto a ella, estiro los brazos para jugar con ella. Momo la sujeto cuidadosamente de no despertar a Shoto y Mina, empezó a jugar haciéndole cosquillas en la cabeza y con su quirk le hizo un peluche parecido a ella

\- Esa eres tú pequeña

\- Sia - Dijo Shina abrazando el peluche

Momo sonrió al verla, hizo juguetes que parecieran a todos y jugo con ella hasta que llegaran a la playa

Una vez llegaron, Shina abrió los ojos de sorpresa y les repetía a todos "¡Paya! ¡Paya!" mientras apuntaba, todos actuaban con sorpresa también, Shoto le puso unas sandalias con dibujos de palmeras para que fuera más cómodo para ella, estuvieron un rato buscando un lugar para poder poner las cosas, encontraron uno bajo la sombra de unas palmeras, rápidamente pusieron unas sombrillas a su alrededor y unas toallas sobre la arena

Shina miraba con gran sorpresa el mar apuntando hacia este, obviamente quería ir, Mina la cambio de ropa por una especial para el agua, Shoto inflo un flotador con forma de rana y le pusieron protector solar en todo el cuerpo, luego Shoto la cargo mientras él se adentraba al mar el cual toco los pies de Shina y la hizo temblar por lo fría que estaba el agua

\- Tranquila bebé, ya sé que esta fría, pero no te lastimara

Shina miro como Shoto poco a poco la metía un poco más en el mar, al principio se asustó, pero tras unos minutos empezó a mover sus pies y reía

\- Ves, el mar no es malo, solo nunca vayas tan profundo

\- Mar - Repitió Shina

Tras unos segundos todos se le unieron para jugar en el mar:

Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Bakugo jugaban a lanzarle un pequeño balón de plástico y ella se los devolvía

Tsuyu la cargo en su espalda mientras nadaba

Koda hizo que los peces inofensivos le hicieran cosquillas en los pies

Shoji hizo varios brazos para que recorriera el agua

Uraraka hacia flotar el agua y Shina decidía a quien se la arrojaba

Lo mas divertido fue cuando todos trataron de enseñarle a nadar, ella miraba como todos lo hacían, intento hacerlo igual, pero era difícil, aun as{i no se rendiría tan fácil, tras unos minutos logro moverse sola y todos le aplaudieron

Luego volvieron a la arena y comieron algunas frutas, Bakugo le grito a todos que no sabían como cortar una sandia así que él personalmente corto pedazos cuadrados de sandia y se los dio a la bebé la cual los comió sonriendo

\- Gacias

\- Awww - Dijeron todas las chicas al mismo tiempo

Una vez terminaron de comer la fruta, Shoto le dio a Shina los juguetes para que jugara en la arena, una cubeta y una pala de plástico, junto con otras figuras de animales o alimentos para que hiciera figuras de arena

Todos la ayudaron para que hiciera un gran castillo de arena, usaron conchas para hacer la decoración, Momo le creo una pequeña corona para que se ella fuera la reina del castillo y como toda reina ella tenía sus súbditos

\- ¿Quiere la reina un helado?

\- Helao - Shina sonrió tras decir eso

\- Ya oyeron, tráiganle un helado - Dijo Mina cargando a la reina

\- ¿De qué sabor?

\- Todos los que encuentren - Dijo Shoto yendo a comprar helado junto a todos los chicos

Shina solo vio como todos se fueron, ella se quedo con las chicas recogiendo las conchas que estaban en la arena, le gustaban mucho y Mina pensó que seria un buen recuerdo para ella, tras unos minutos todos volvieron con diferentes helados, Shina escogió el de chocolate con trozos de maní que trajo Tokoyami y Dark Shadow

\- Gacias

Los helados que sobraban todos se los comieron, Shoto y Mina compartieron el mismo

Al caer la tarde, Shina se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Shoto, después de jugar todo el día se había quedado sin energía, todos volvieron a guardar las cosas y subieron al autobús porque se ya estaba haciendo tarde, todos disfrutaron mucho, bueno casi todos

Por desgracia Kaminari no se puso protector solar y se había quedado dormido bajo el sol mientras cargaba el teléfono de Jirou, definitivamente un mal bronceado


	21. Shina Enferma

Al caer el invierno, la nieve y las bajas temperaturas vinieron con este, Shina estaba emocionada de poder ver la nieve por primera vez, quiso tocarla, pero como no sabía que era tan fría la soltó al momento y abrazo a Shoto rápidamente

\- No debes tocarla como si nada pequeña, la nieve es muy fría

\- Fía, nieve fía

Shoto genero calor de su lado izquierdo y Shina lo abrazo con más fuerza, segundos después los demás se le acercaron, ya que la calefacción se había descompuesto, y Kaminari había usado las instrucciones para matar a una araña y las arrojo en la basura

\- Oye Todoroki - Dijo Momo sonriendo

\- ¿Crees que podrías…? - Dijo Midoriya sonriendo

\- Hacer calor para nosotros también - Dijo Hagakure detrás de él

Todos lo miraban sonriendo, esperando la respuesta

\- No - Fue lo único que dijo Shoto

Sus sonrisas se quitaron rápidamente, Shina los miro y vio que Mina también estaba temblando por el frío

\- Mami - Shina le hizo señales para que se uniera al abrazo

\- Tranquila bebé, ya Shoto dijo que…

No termino la frase porque Shoto también la abrazo dándole calor

\- Gracias Sho

Todos los demás tuvieron que aguantarse el frío, luego de unas horas todos decidieron ir a cambiarse y ponerse ropa más adecuada ya que querían jugar en la nieve o ir a algún lugar que tuviera calefacción

Ambos estaban poniéndole a Shina ropa abrigada: una chaqueta, un gorro, zapatos y guantes, la dejaron totalmente abrigada, después salieron al frente. Shina estaba sorprendida de ver todo cubierto de nieve, la calle, los árboles, los dormitorios

\- Nieve

Lentamente un copo de nieve se posó en su nariz lo cual la hizo reír y estornudar, después Mina se tumbó sobre la nieve y empezó a hacer ángeles de nieve, Shina apunto hacia ella en señal de que quería hacer lo mismo, Shoto la puso en la nieve y ella se empezó a imitar los movimientos de Mina, lo que logro hacer fue una pequeña silueta sin forma, pero estaba feliz de jugar en la nieve y así siguieron jugando por casi 1 hora

Al día siguiente…

Mina se levantó y lo primero que vio por la ventana fue toda la nieve que cubrió por completo la ventana

\- Esta nevando más que ayer…

Un suave estornudo vino de parte de Shina y Mina rápidamente fue hacia ella preocupada, Shina estornudo de nuevo y Mina toco la frente de Shina, estaba hirviendo en fiebre

Rápidamente la envolvió en una cobija y la llevo con Shoto que estaba desayunando abajo

\- ¡Sho!

Volteo para verlas y al ver que estaba muy preocupada y sostenía a Shina cubierta, rápidamente se levantó y fue a verla

\- Papi, duele - Dijo débilmente Shina con lágrimas en sus ojos y sosteniendo su cabeza

Rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y su preocupación aumento cuando empezó a toser y las lágrimas empezaban a salir de los ojos de Shina y empezaba a llorar porque le dolía demasiado

Rápidamente se sentó en el sofá y la abrazo tratando de calmarla, pero a ella le dolía mucho su cabeza, no paso ni 1 minuto para que todos la rodearan y se preocuparan

\- Hay que llevarla al hospital - Dijo Momo preocupada

\- N-No podemos

Todos voltearon a ver el porqué, Iida abrió la puerta un momento para que todos vieran que había una tormenta de nieve que había cubierto la calle por completo, y el viento era demasiado frío, no podían llevar a Shina a ningún lado

El llanto de la bebé seguía por el dolor que tenía, solo escucharla llorar hacía que ellos quisieran llorar

\- N-Nosotros la ayudaremos - Dijo Jirou preocupada

\- Duele

\- Ya sé que te duele bebé - Dijo Mina con unas lágrimas - Vamos a ayudarte

Rápidamente todos se separaron en grupos para hacer diferentes cosas que la hicieran sentir mejor, Shoto se quedó en el sofá abrazándola ya que era la única fuente de calor en todo el lugar

Midoriya, Iida y Momo se acercaron a ellos con sus celulares

\- S-Shina sé que te duele, pero ¿Puedes señalar donde te duele?

Shina aun llorando pudo apuntar a su cabeza y su garganta, rápidamente ellos buscaron los síntomas y por qué pudo enfermarse

\- Creo que ella solo tiene un resfriado - Dijo Momo aliviada de que no fuera algo peor

\- Pudo ser por estar expuesta al frío

Shoto sintió una estaca en su corazón en ese momento y abrazo más fuerte a Shina

\- E-Es mi culpa - Una lágrima bajo del ojo derecho de Shoto - Es mi culpa que ella este sufriendo ahora

Shina lo abrazo más fuerte y su llanto se detuvo, pero aún seguía lagrimeando

\- Por favor ayúdenla

Todos asintieron y siguieron para ayudarla, Mina puso un termómetro en la boca de Shina, el cual hizo un sonido y mostraba que tenía 39 grados

\- Te pondrás bien bebé, te recuperaras

\- Mami

Mina se unió al abrazo para tratar de calmar el dolor de Shina

En la cocina, estaban Sato, Bakugo, Tsuyu y Kirishima cocinando una sopa de pollo para Shina

\- Ni se te ocurra ponerle chile Bakugo - Dijo Tsuyu quitando el chile de los ingredientes que estaban cortando

\- Bien, pero es lo que le da el sabor

Tras unos minutos Momo volvió a checar la temperatura de Shina

\- Sigue en 39

\- Me duele tía Mo

\- Ya sé que te duele pequeña - Dijo Momo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas - Te pondrás mejor, pronto te volveré a medir la temperatura

Aoyama fue a su habitación y volvió con un frasco y se lo dio a Shoto

\- Ponedle esto en el pecho, ayudara a la pequeña dama con su tos - Dijo el rubio francés con brillos en los ojos

Cuidadosamente pusieron la crema del frasco que olía un poco fuerte, pero sin duda ayudaría a Shina

\- Tío Ao, me duele

Aoyama lagrimeo un poco, pero aun así sonrió

\- No te debes preocupar lady, te curaras

Jirou fue a su habitación y trajo una grabadora y puso un CD el cual tenía música rock, pero de un ritmo suave

\- Cuando me siento mal, escucho este CD para animarme, pensé que podría ayudarla a ella también

Vieron como Shina poco se estaba quedando dormida, eso evitaría que sufriera un poco, todos sonrieron y siguieron con los preparativos

\- Encontramos estas pastillas para la fiebre en el kit de primeros auxilios, no están vencidas y dicen que son para todas las edades - Dijo Kaminari sonriendo y mostrando las pastillas

\- ¿Pueden ponérsela en uno de los biberones con leche que están en la nevera? Pero caliéntenlo primero

\- Claro - Dijo el rubio eléctrico yendo a la nevera y puso el biberón en el microondas, cuando la saco la leche estaba tibia y puso la pastilla en esta y se la dio a Shoto - Aquí tienes

\- Gracias Kaminari - Shoto agarro el biberón y se lo dio a Shina para que bebiera antes de que se durmiera por completo, se lo bebió todo

\- Gacias papi - Dijo Shina bostezando y acurrucándose más en el lado izquierdo de Shoto

\- De nada bebé - Dijo Shoto mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas y la arrullaba suavemente hasta que se durmiera por completo - Perdóname pequeña

\- Sho, no fue tu culpa, deja de culparte por esto - Mina beso la mejilla de Shoto y los abrazo a ambos

Hagakure se puso frente a ellos y les dio un montón de películas

\- Cuando ella despierte pónganle algunas de estas, son de caricaturas que hemos visto juntas y creí que podrían gustarle

Mina sonrió y agarro las películas, vio que efectivamente todas eran de caricaturas

Tras pasar 1 hora la sopa estaba lista, sopa de pollo con verduras. Despertaron a la bebé la cual seguía adormilada y Mina empezó a alimentarla con la sopa, le dio 2 tazones pequeños y luego un poco de jarabe que estaba también en el botiquín

\- Este es uno de los pocos momentos en los que estar a oscuras - Dijo Tokoyami cerrando todas las persianas y cortinas del primer piso para que estuviera todo oscuro - Es lo mejor para descansar

Momo dejo pasar unos minutos para dejar que las medicinas surtieran algo de efecto, volvió a medir la temperatura y vio que estaba en 38.6, había bajado un poco

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña? - Dijo Shoto mirando a Shina la cual seguía cansada

\- No mal papi

Todos sonrieron y suspiraron en alivio

\- Gacias, los amo a todos - Fue lo último que dijo Shina antes de caer profundamente dormida

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la niña rosada y comieron de la sopa también para entrar en calor

De pronto el ascensor se abrió y salió Mineta fingiendo estar enfermo para que las chicas lo cuidaran

\- Saben - El enano fingió toser - Yo también estoy enfermo, estoy fatal

\- Que triste, ve a morirte a otro lado - Dijo Tsuyu abriendo la puerta principal y luego Momo lo pateo hacia afuera y cerraron con seguro la puerta dejándolo en la tormenta de nieve

Al día siguiente…

Todos hicieron una pijamada en el primer piso para ver las películas y asegurarse de que Shina se mejorara. La niña fue la primera en despertar y ya no se sentía mal, vio que todos estaban dormidos así que decidió despertarlos. Primero a Shoto y Mina que eran los que estaban abrazándola, ella agarraba las cabezas de todos y los movía hasta que despertaran, una vez lo hacían ella sonreía

\- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

\- Bien - Dijo Shina sonriendo

Momo le volvió a tomar la temperatura y esta vez marcaba 35 grados, ya no tenía fiebre

\- Gacias a todos por curarme

Todos la abrazaron en ese momento


	22. Halloween

Todos se encontraban decorando los dormitorios con adornos de Halloween, pusieron calabazas con rostros aterradores afuera, Kaminari y Sero pusieron la foto de Bakugo sobre una de ellas. Decoraron las paredes con telarañas de plástico; imágenes de fantasmas, arañas

\- Tía Mo, ¿Qué hacen? - Pregunto Shina que estaba sentada en el sofá mirando a todos decorar

\- Decorando, ¿Quieres ayudar pequeña?

Shina asintió y cuidadosamente Momo la ayudo a bajar, Shina ya podía caminar por si sola, pero le costaba subirse y bajarse de algún lugar. Momo le dio una sabana para que la pusiera sobre la mesa, pero Shina al ver los fantasmas se puso la sabana encima

\- Boo

Momo dio una pequeña risa al verla, decidió con su quirk hacerle un disfraz de fantasma el cual cambio por la sabana, Mina al verla la sostuvo en sus brazos

\- Te ves muy adorable bebé

\- Gacias mami - Shina sonreía por debajo del disfraz

\- Yaomomo, ¿A qué hora es la fiesta de Halloween?

\- Empieza a las 6 p.m. y termina hasta medianoche, ¿Por qué? ¿No vas a ir?

\- Claro que quiero ir, es solo que pensaba que Sho y yo podríamos llevar a esta linda fantasmita a pedir dulces

\- ¡Dulces!

\- Si bebé, dulces - Mina beso la cabeza de Shina - Y luego de que ella se durmiera iríamos a la fiesta

Shina sonrió y abrazo a Mina, Shina quiso quedarse con el disfraz de fantasma todo el día, ambas decidieron hacerle una broma a Shoto, entraron a su cuarto y Shina se escondió entre sus cobijas y Mina guio a Shoto al cuarto con la excusa de que quería hablarle de algo, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama

\- ¿Y de que querías hablar…?

\- ¡Boo!

Shina salto sobre Shoto provocándole un gran susto, Mina se rio demasiado tras ver eso

Mina había comprado los disfraces para ella y Shoto, ella se vestiría de bruja y Shoto de vampiro, sin embargo, Mina tuvo suplicarle mucho a Shoto para que aceptara ir a la fiesta, pero se vestirían después de que Shina se durmiera, Aizawa se quedaría en los dormitorios porque no quería ir a la fiesta así que no se preocuparían de que estuviera sola

Al caer la noche, Shina trataba de adivinar de que estaban vestidos todos:

Momo estaba vestida como una policía, Jirou y Kaminari como sus prisioneros

Kirishima y Bakugo como bistecs con salsa

Midoriya como un brócoli

Uraraka como Kirby

Tsuyu como Bakugo, era lo más aterrador que se le ocurrió

Tokoyami es Batman

Hagakure también se disfrazó de fantasma igual que Shina

Iida se disfrazó de vaquero

Y muchos más que Shina no tenía ni idea de que eran, Shoto la cargo en sus hombros todo el camino mientras pedían dulces, Mina le dio un pequeño contenedor con forma de calabaza a Shina para que pusiera los dulces

La primera casa a la que fueron a pedir fue a la de Midnight, la cual estaba vestida como una conejita Playboy, Shoto casi se ahoga al verla

\- Awww miren a esta linda fantasma - Dijo Midnight viendo a Shina la cual toco su nariz - Que linda

Midnight le dio unas barras de chocolate con relleno de fresa, después fueron a otra casa que le dio ositos de goma, otra le dio caramelos de maní, otro caramelos de menta

Tocaron otra puerta y la persona que abrió fue:

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

\- ¡Al Mit! - Grito Shina al verlo

\- Pero si es la pequeña Shina, reserve algo especial para ti

Vieron como All Might le dio un chocolate americano llamado "HERSHEY'S", el cual era extragrande, tan grande como la cabeza de Shina

\- ¡GACIAS!

Después de visitar la casa del anterior héroe numero 1, siguieron visitando varias casas en donde les dieron: manzanas acarameladas, galletas en forma de dinosaurio

Llegaron a otra casa y les abrió una héroe muy popular

\- Conejo - Dijo Shina mirando las orejas de la heroína

\- ¿Una bebé fantasma? ¡A ustedes los conozco! - Mirko los apunto a ambos - ¡Mocosos de UA!

\- M-Mucho gusto

Antes de que Mirko pudiera hablar, Shina agarro la punta de su oreja izquierda e hizo sonrojar a Mirko

\- N-No toques ahí…

\- ¡Lo sentimos! - Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Las orejas de Mirko se hicieron para atrás y rápidamente le dio a Shina unas zanahorias bañadas en caramelo, luego les cerro en la cara

\- Shina, no puedes tocar así a las personas

\- Perdón - Shina bajo la mirada y escondió la cara en la camisa de Shoto

\- Hey no estamos enojados contigo - Shoto le sonrió y beso su cabeza - Te queremos mucho y por eso te decimos que no hagas eso, no te deprimas, te digo algo, solo podemos ir a 1 casa más, tú le elegirás

Shina alzo la mirada y sonrió, estuvieron caminando hasta que Shina apunto a 1 casa muy peculiar, tocaron la puerta y una chica rubia vestida de enfermera les abrió, sin mencionar que llevaba agujas con sangre

\- Oh vienen por dulces - Dijo la chica rubia nerviosa al reconocer a Shoto y Mina

\- ¿Quién es…?

\- Vienen por dulces, tráelos Dab… Cara grapas, trae los dulces

Se escucho un suspiro por parte de esa persona que le dio a la chica rubia los dulces, le dio a Shina unos colmillos de vampiro de gomita

\- ¡Gacias tía To…!

La rubia rápidamente cerró la puerta porque la bebé si la reconoció

\- Eso fue grosero - Dijo Mina mirando a Shina y luego los dulces - Ya tienes suficientes pequeña, volvamos a casa

Los 3 volvieron y ya ninguno de sus amigos estaba en los dormitorios, ellos fueron a la habitación de Mina y pusieron todos los dulces en la cama, Shina escogió una zanahoria acaramelada para comer, Shoto guardo el resto de los dulces en un lugar que ni Shina ni Mina pudieran encontrarlos, los escondió debajo de su cama

Shina se durmió con el disfraz puesto, Shoto y Mina se disfrazaron también y fueron a la fiesta, pero no quisieron dejarla sola mucho tiempo así que volvieron solo 1 hora después y la abrazaron para que durmiera con ellos, ella sonrió mientras dormía


	23. La prima de Shina, Daga

Por ahora era sabido que Shina era la única descendiente de los 4 hermanos Todoroki

Lo que casi nadie sabía es que hace poco había nacido otra, el mayor de los Todoroki tuvo una bebé con uno de los miembros de la Liga de Villanos, específicamente la chica rubia

Como cualquier fin de semana, Shoto y Shina fueron a visitar a Rei al hospital, Rei era su abuela favorita, ya que no le gustaba Endeavor, una vez Shina le arrojo un vaso de agua helada a la cara porque creyó que se estaba quemando

Una vez llegaron a la habitación de Rei, la pequeña bebé rosada salto a sus brazos para abrazarla

\- Hola a ti también Shina - Dijo Rei sonriendo y devolviendo el abrazo, para luego desviar su mirada a su hijo - Shoto, ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bien mamá

\- ¿Y Mina? ¿Por qué no vino?

\- Estaba cansada, ayer en la noche… Tuvimos un largo entrenamiento

\- Ya veo - Rei sonreía mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello blanco de Shina - Shoto, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte

\- ¿Qué cosa mamá?

\- Sobre Touya…

Después de escuchar ese nombre, Shoto rápidamente se sentó en el borde de la cama

\- ¿Q-Qué con él? - Dijo Shoto mientras tomaba un trago de agua de una botella que traía en su mochila

\- Él vino a visitarme hace unos días y… Tiene una hija

Tras escuchar eso, escupió el agua

\- Papi escupió agua - Dijo Shina apuntando el agua en el suelo

\- ¿U-Una hija? - Dijo Shoto aun sorprendido

\- Sí, ella es 5 meses menor que Shina y… él quiere que tu la cuides este fin de semana

\- ¿Y-Yo? ¿P-Por qué yo?

\- Él quiere que ella y Shina se conozcan ya que son primas - Rei sonreía diciendo eso - Yo ya la conocí y es adorable

\- ¿Pima?, papi ¿Qué es una pima? ¿Puedo jugar con eso?

\- Algo así pequeña… Está bien mamá lo hare

Rei sonrió y abrazo a Shoto

Tras pasar una semana, solo Shoto fue al hospital donde iba a recoger a su sobrina, Rei quería que fuera una sorpresa para Shina; por eso le pidió que fuera solo

Cuando Shoto llego, Rei le dio a la bebé junto a una pequeña mochila con todo lo necesario para cuidarla y volvió a los dormitorios

\- ¡¿EH?!

Antes de que pudiera entrar, no vio que Hagakure estaba en el jardín delantero sembrando unas flores, rápidamente se acercó a él

\- ¡¿Tienes 2 bebés?! - Exclamo la chica invisible, sus gritos hicieron que los demás se acercaran o se asomaran por la ventana - ¡¿Quién es la otra afortunada?!

\- No, ella es mi sobrina, solo la estoy cuidando

Shoto se sentía incomodo por todas las miradas que recibía por parte de sus compañeros, lentamente entro a los dormitorios y la primera en acercarse a él fue

\- ¡Papi! - Shina corrió hacia él y le abrazo las piernas, luego alzo la mirada - ¿Qué es eso papi?

\- No es una cosa Shina, es tu prima

Shina lo miro confundida, Shoto se sentó en el sofá y Shina a su lado

\- Di hola Shina

Shoto movió la cobija para que Shina pudiera ver mejor a su prima, una pequeña bebé de cabello rubio largo y con puntas picudas, sus ojos eran color turquesa, vestía un pequeño mameluco negro que tenía escrito en rojo y blanco "La Pequeña Princesa ha llegado"

\- Se llama Daga

\- Daga

Shina tomo la pequeña mano de Daga, la cual presiono y empezó a moverla hacia arriba y abajo y reía mientras lo hacía, Shina sonrió y la abrazo

\- ¿Puedo jugar con ella?

\- Claro que sí - Dijo Shoto sonriendo - Pero tienes que ser cuidadosa porque aún es una bebé

Shina asintió y con ayuda de Mina fue por diversos juguetes que tenía, los trajo y los puso en el sofá frente a Daga, se volvió a sentar y ambas empezaron a jugar

\- Que lindas se ven - Mina sonrió y empezó a tomarles muchas fotografías - Shina, ¿Quieres que tu prima conozca a todos?

\- ¡Si! ¿Puedo llevarla en el carrito de Tina?

Mina asintió, Tina es un oso de peluche casi del mismo tamaño de Shina, el cual venía con un carrito de color blanco para empujar, cuidadosamente abrocharon a Daga al carrito, luego Shina fue empujándola para que conociera a todos

\- Muy bien Daga, ¿A quién primero?

Daga miro a su alrededor y apunto a Hagakure que seguía viéndolas, Shina asintió y empujo el carrito hacia la chica invisible

\- Tía Hagakure, ella es Daga

Hagakure hizo un sonido de emoción y se acercó a la bebé rubia, la cual tiro de su cabello

\- Daga no, no tires de su cabello - Shina trataba de hacer que la bebé soltara el cabello de la chica invisible

\- ¿E-Ellas pueden ver su cabello? - Dijeron entre murmullos los chicos mirando todo

Shina volvió a empujar el carrito y fueron hacia Uraraka y Tsuyu

\- Ellas son tía Asui y Uraraka

Ambas sonrieron y cuidadosamente cargaron a la bebé rubia, Uraraka las hizo flotar a ambas por el lugar mientras reían

Shina fue al jardín donde estaba Momo

\- Tía Mo, ella es Daga

\- Que linda es - Momo sonrió y se acercó a Daga - Tiene ojos como los tuyos Shina

Daga toco la mejilla de Momo haciéndola reír, Momo les hizo a ambas un peluche que parecía una fresa

Jirou se acercó a ellas y Daga agarro sus audífonos los cuales tiro con fuerza

\- ¡Perdón tía Jirou!

Después de que la presentara con todas sus tías, fue con los chicos, primero con los que estaban en la cocina

\- Daga, él es tío Pika - Shina apunto a Kaminari que estaba comiendo pizza con cubiertos - Él es tío exposivo - Shina apunto a Bakugo, el cual hizo una expresión de odio al ser llamado de esa manera - Él es tío cinta - Shina apunto a Sero, el cual estaba sirviendo leche antes del cereal - Y él es tío roca - Shina apunto a Kirishima que estaba durmiendo

\- ¿Quién es esta? - Pregunto Bakugo confundido y acercándose a Daga

\- Mi pima

\- ¿Otra maldita mocosa?

A Daga no le gusto ese comentario, y se lo hizo saber dándole una patada en la boca a Bakugo

Shina rio y empujo al carro hasta Iida

\- Él es tío Iida, cuenta muy buenos cuentos para dormir

\- ¿Cuentos? Son explicaciones claras para…

Ambas niñas fingieron dormir, lo cual dejo a Iida perplejo y que todos los presentes rieran

\- Él es tío pollo y tío somba de pollo - Shina apunto a Tokoyami y Dark Shadow que estaban leyendo un libro oscuro

\- No me gusta ese apodo - Dijo Tokoyami desviando la mirada

\- Si - Dijo Dark Shadow golpeando el hombro de Tokoyami

\- Tal vez

\- JA

Shina la presento con casi todos los chicos, Daga vio que un ser despreciable se acercaba a las chicas y lo señalo

\- Mami y papi dicen que no esté cerca de él, mami lo llama uva mierda y papi dice que es un inútil

Ambas vieron como las chicas dejaron caer por "accidente" una maseta con un cactus sobre la cara de Mineta

Después de que la presentara con todos siguieron jugando con sus peluches toda la tarde, al momento de que fueran a dormir, Shoto calentó un biberón de leche para ambas, Mina les puso unas pijamas que hacen juego, la de Shina tenía dibujos de conejos y la de Daga dibujos de gatos

\- Shina, espero que no te moleste compartir tu cuna

Shina asintió con la cabeza sonriendo, volteo la mirada y vio como Shoto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama arrullando a Daga y durmiéndola en sus brazos, esto la hizo sentir un poco celosa, Shina hizo un puchero y abrazo a Shoto

\- ¿Qué pasa pequeña?

\- Abazo

Shoto miro que Daga se había dormido totalmente, cuidadosamente la acostó en la cuna de Shina y luego la abrazo

\- Awwww, mi niña esta celosa de su propia prima bebé

Shina abrazo más fuerte a Shoto con la intención de no soltarlo por nada, Shoto simplemente se acostó en la cama

A la mañana siguiente…

Daga despertó primero que todos e hizo lo que siempre hace cuando todos están dormidos y quiere que se despierten, les lanzo peluches. Lanzo un oso que le dio a Shoto justo en la cara despertándolo

Shoto sonrió y la cargo haciéndola reír, la acerco a Mina y Shina, la bebé rubia presiono sus narices y las hizo despertar y reír, bajaron a desayunar y Shoto les hizo a las 3 un cereal de chocolate

\- Papi, ¿Podemos ir con Daga al cine?

\- No pequeña, tengo que llevarla con mamá a mediodía

Shina hizo un puchero y vio a Daga que estaba jugando con su cuchara, rápidamente la abrazo

\- Quiero que viva aquí

\- No bebé, ella debe volver con su mamá y papá - Shoto vio a Daga - ¿Alguien más vive contigo?

Daga puso su mano sobre su cara en referencia a alguien

Después de que terminaran de desayunar, Shoto le dio un baño a Daga y le puso la otra ropa que traía: un mameluco blanco que decía en letras doradas "Peligro están saliendo mis dientes"

\- Bueno, estas lista

Shoto cargo a Daga y agarro el bolso con sus cosas, ambos bajaron para que se despidieran de Shina

\- Vuelve ponto Daga

Daga sonrió y movió su pequeña mano despidiéndose de Shina, luego ambos volvieron al hospital

Shoto le entrego la bebé a Rei y volvió a los dormitorios, un par de minutos después la madre de Daga llego por ella

\- ¿Te divertiste con tu prima?

Daga sonrió y abrazo la cara de su madre, nada más y menos que Himiko Toga


End file.
